


Our Missing Piece

by Kdubbz1990



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, M/M, Model Lee Jeno, Model Na Jaemin, Photographer Huang Renjun, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Semi slowburn, Threesome - M/M/M, jaeyong if you squint, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are what many would call a power couple.  They had known each other for their entire lives.  Next door neighbors, turned best friend, turned couple.  They had spent all their time together from the time they were in diapers.  Where you saw one you typically saw the other.  Needless to say it didn’t really come as a surprise when they started dating.The two were happy.  They had a dream job, they had a beautiful apartment, and they had each other, but they both felt that there was something missing.Enter a cute, sweet, talented photographer to complete their puzzle.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 98
Kudos: 407





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin and Jeno are what many would call a power couple. They had known each other for their entire lives. Next door neighbors, turned best friend, turned couple. They had spent all their time together from the time they were in diapers. Where you saw one you typically saw the other. Needless to say it didn’t really come as a surprise when they started dating. 

One day during their sophomore year of high school they were at a coffee shop after school and they were approached by a man in a suit who handed them each a business card and offered them a modeling contract. Also not a surprise for most people who knew them. The two boys had god like good looks. They ended up meeting with the man and accepting his offer on the condition that they work together - always. That was the day that things changed for the two. 

They started appearing in small ads, only taking on a few jobs throughout the year while they were still in school. These small ads were just the beginning - as soon as they graduated from high school they started taking more jobs. The small ad campaigns became bigger ad campaigns which in turn became massive pictorials. Soon enough you couldn’t turn a corner, pick up a magazine, or watch a commercial without seeing their faces. They became two of the most well known faces in the world. If you shot for Jeno and Jaemin it could make or break your career. Many photographer’s careers have skyrocketed after working with them, while others tanked, specifically the more rough ones.

Throughout the years Jeno and Jaemin only grew closer. Many people told them that working together would cause a rift in their relationship, that spending that much time together would make them sick of each other. It had the opposite effect on them - the more time they spent together the more in love they fell. A year after graduating from high school the couple decided to move closer to the city for quicker access to the studios. They had saved up enough money for an apartment and moved in together. 

The two were happy. They had a dream job, they had a beautiful apartment, and they had each other, but they both felt that there was something missing. They love each other with their whole heart - but they both have so much love to give and just feel like they need to share it. They started by getting a cat (Jeno’s idea even though he is allergic), it definitely filled part of the void, but there was still something missing.

\----  
Renjun had just finished his degree in photography. He was hired by a photography company that focused on advertisements and pictorials - they were hired by other companies to make their product look good. It was interesting, but he didn’t have much creative freedom. He had only been assigned to small ad campaigns so far. 

His dream was to do artsy shoots - the ones that are provocative and show his vision. Instead he was stuck doing advertisements - where the focus is the product not the models. Renjun enjoyed photographing people - he found them fascinating. He saw the beauty in the flaws of people. The absolute art that could be made with them. 

Renjun didn’t always want to be a photographer. He always liked taking pictures but didn’t think he would do it as a job. He changed his mind after seeing one ad campaign when he was a junior in high school. It was a small campaign he came across in a magazine he was reading. It wasn’t the product that intrigued him - it was the people. The two boys in the campaign - they looked to be around his age - were captivating. They had drawn him in - they were the art - not the product that was being promoted. Renjun looked the two models up and found more and more campaigns they were in. The beauty of the pictures were what made Renjun take the leap into his photography career.

Feeling grateful to those two models for leading him to his passion, Renjun started following their career. It became easier and easier to follow as the years went on. His best friend called it an obsession - Renjun called it research and inspiration. His favorite shoots were the pictorials, the more artsy ones. The two models were too beautiful to just be advertising different brands, they were the brand, they were the art.

Renjun hoped to work with the two models one day on a campaign, he would settle for an ad campaign but he wanted a chance to do a true art shoot. He wanted to capture the beauty that was Jeno and Jaemin in an artistic and flattering way.

\----

Jeno and Jaemin made their way to the agency early one morning for the briefing on their upcoming projects. They were used to these meetings - but that didn’t make them any more enjoyable. They were monotonous - and oftentimes dragged on for longer than they needed to.

“You will be working with an up and coming photographer for this next campaign,” Jaehyun, their manager explained, “It will be a pictorial for a high fashion magazine.”

“When will the project start?” Jeno questioned. Their schedules were packed the last couple of months and the two were starting to get worn out. They were really hoping for a couple of days off to recharge.

“The shoot will be tomorrow,” Jaehyun explains, “It should only be a one day shoot, unless there are reshoots needed or if the magazine needs any additional pictures.”

“Ok,” Jaemin responds, “will you send us the full details?”

“Already done!” Jaehyun says.

The two head out after the meeting concludes. They don’t have any shoots scheduled for the day so they planned on getting lunch and spending the rest of the day on the couch watching movies and doing nothing else.

“How do you feel about this shoot tomorrow?” Jeno asks his boyfriend.

“I don’t know, an up and coming photographer could go either way,” Jaemin says.

“He must be pretty good if he is shooting for a high fashion magazine,” Jeno reasons, “They are usually pretty picky about their photographers.

“That’s true,” Jaemin agrees, “I guess we will find out tomorrow.”

\----

“Renjun!” 

“Well, that doesn’t sound good,” Renjun shakes his head when his boss calls his name through the office. He gets up and heads into the office. “You wanted to see me sir?”

“Yes,” Johnny, his boss says, “Close the door and have a seat please.”

“Am I in trouble for something?” Renjun questions.

“No, no, don’t be silly,” Johnny reassures, “I have an assignment for you.”

“Oh, ok,” Renjun says, “What is my next assignment?”

“I think you will really like this one, I know you have been wanting to branch out,” he says, “You will be shooting for a high fashion magazine.” He hands Renjun the info sheet.

Renjun reads through the sheet, his eyes landing on the model's names, “I am working with Jeno and Jaemin? Really?” That was probably the best news that he had ever received.

“It’s a big shoot, but I think you have really proven yourself. This is a big opportunity for you and the company. If you do well with this you will really make a name for yourself.” Johnny smiles at him.

“Thank you so much sir. I won’t let you down,” Renjun smiles. He leaves the office and heads back to his desk. He had a pep in his step, nothing was going to bring him down today.

On his way home from the office he called his best friend.

“HYUCK, you will never guess what happened today.”

“You’re right I won’t so why don’t you just tell me” Donghyuck answered.

“I AM SHOOTING WITH JENO AND JAEMIN” Renjun yells into the phone.

“Ok first, please don’t yell into my ear, second what? That’s amazing!” Donghyuck responded.

“I know, I am freaking out - this could be the break of a lifetime.”

“I’m so happy for you, I know you will do great.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin meet Renjun for the first time.

The next morning Jeno and Jaemin got up early. They packed their bags, a few snacks (you never know what they would have on set), and headed out to their shoot location. They stopped at their favorite coffee shop on the way. When they got to the location they met up with Jaehyun who led them to hair and makeup. Once sufficiently made up and outfitted for the first pictures they made their way to meet their photographer. 

The two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who would be performing the shoot. He was beautiful. The boy looked to be around their age, he had a petite frame, and a beautiful face. He looked like he was better suited to be in front of the camera rather than behind it.

“Hello,” the boy bowed to the both of them, “My name is Renjun, I will be photographing you today.” His voice was light and airy.

“Hello, I am Jeno, we look forward to working with you,” Jeno says snapping back into his professional mode.

“Hello, I am Jaemin, it’s nice to meet you,” Jaemin follows suit.

Renjun explained the first set of shots that they would be doing and the two models made their way to get into positions.

“I think we found what we have been missing,” Jaemin whispers to Jeno.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

The shoot begins and the two are pleasantly surprised by how polite and soft spoken the photographer is. They have worked with all sorts of photographers in their careers, none had been as polite as him. They finish up their first set and head to the dressing room for an outfit change. 

“Holy shit Jen, he is beautiful,” Jaemin says when the room clears so they can change.

“No kidding, why isn’t he in front of the camera? And he’s one of the nicest photographers we have ever worked with,” Jeno responds.

“We can’t let him slip,” Jaemin declares, “We have to find a way to make him ours.”

“I agree,” Jeno says, “but we can’t come on too strong and scare him away.”

Their conversation is interrupted on a knock on the door and a call back to set. The set had been changed in the time that they had been in the dressing room. There was a throne in the center surrounded by flowers. Everything was black and gold except for the flowers which were light pink.

“Ok,” Renjun says, approaching the models, “We are going to do some more artsy shots this time around. If you feel uncomfortable with anything I ask you to do just let me know and we will come up with something else. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything that you don’t want to.”

Jeno and Jaemin nod in understanding and head to the set for their instructions. The shoot lasts for a few more hours, with a short break for lunch and a couple of outfit and set changes in between. This was one of the best shoots the two had ever been a part of. They were doing things they never really did at shoots, but they didn’t feel uncomfortable at all.

“Ok,” Renjun says, “I think that’s a wrap.”

Jeno and Jaemin bowed and thanked the crew.

“I think this is our chance,” Jeno whispered to Jaemin, “Let’s ask him to dinner.”

“That’s a great idea,” Jaemin says with a smile.

The two walk over to the photographer who is reviewing a few of the photos before packing up his equipment.

“Renjun,” Jeno says to get the boys attention, “Thank you so much for the shoot today. This was honestly one of the best shoots we have done.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Renjun smiles.

“We want to thank you properly and were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner?” Jaemin asks.

“Oh,” Renjun says, “No, you really don’t have to do that.”

“We insist, really,” Jeno says.

“Please,” Jaemin adds, giving his best pout that always works on Jeno.

“Uhm, yeah, sure,” Renjun says, “I just need to pack up and bring these back up to the office and then we can go.”

“Sounds great,” Jeno smiles, “We will get changed and meet you out front.”

\----

Renjun was nervous, this was the biggest shoot of his life. He had stayed up until late the night before planning the shoot. He had studied Jeno’s and Jaemin’s portfolio so many times. He wanted to do something different with them. Something more artsy. He wanted to take a chance. It could either be a massive hit, or end his career completely. 

He wondered what it would be like working with the two boys. Would they be difficult to work with? Would they be comfortable with his ideas?

He had arrived at the office stupid early to make sure he had everything prepared. He briefed the team he had with him and checked his equipment. He wanted to be as professional as possible and have everything go as smoothly as possible.

Renjun was well prepared for the shoot, what he was not prepared for, however, was how breathtaking the two models were in person. Photos didn’t do them justice, and that’s saying something because they looked amazing in every campaign they had been in. He gave the two their instructions and started the shoot. They were surprisingly easy to work with - respectful and willing to do just about anything.

Renjun worked straight through the shoot. He stopped shortly to shove some food in his mouth during their lunch break. He checked his phone and had a missed message from Donghyuck.

**Hyuckie**   
_I know you are doing amazing, but how is the shoot going?_

He quickly typed a response back before getting back to work.

**Renjun**   
_Amazing!  
Hyuckie, they are even more beautiful in person and so beautiful _

He wasn’t able to check his phone again for the rest of the shoot. They day was fast paced, it flew bad. He almost was sad when he had taken the last shot.  
“Ok,” Renjun says, “I think that’s a wrap.”

He quickly thanks his team and starts to review some of the photos on the monitor - making sure to back up the memory card onto his lap top just in case. He takes the memory card out of the camera, places it in the storage case and tucks it safely into his bag until he goes up to his office.

“Renjun,” he hears, looking up to see Jeno and Jaemin standing there. It was Jeno who had called for his attention, “Thank you so much for the shoot today. This was honestly one of the best shoots we have done.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Renjun smiles. _OMG was I just complimented by THE Jeno???_ he thinks to himself.

“We want to thank you properly and were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner?” Jaemin asks.

“Oh,” Renjun says, his mind screaming _YES YES YES_ , but his professional side was the one that answered, “No, you really don’t have to do that.”

“We insist, really,” Jeno says.

“Please,” Jaemin adds, giving the cutest pout Renjun had ever seen. It breaks him. How could he say no to that?

“Uhm, yeah, sure,” Renjun says, “I just need to pack up and bring these back up to the office and then we can go.” _Holy shit am I actually going to dinner with Jaemin and Jeno???_

“Sounds great,” Jeno smiles, and boy oh boy was it the most beautiful smile in the world, “We will get changed and meet you out front.”

Renjun picked up his pace, he packed everything up, made a quick sweep of the studio to make sure everything was put away properly. He thanks his team one more time and locks the studio. He decides that waiting for the elevator would take too long and takes the three flights of stairs up to his office in record time. He opens his desk, puts his shoot notes and memory card into his top drawer, locks it up, and rushes back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!
> 
> I hope the point of view switches aren't too confusing, I was going to make them different chapters but it broke up the story too much to do that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with a light bit of flirting

Jeno and Jaemin changed quickly. They knew it would take Renjun a bit to be ready but they were just so excited. They didn’t bother to wash off any of their makeup - opting to just change into the clothes they came in and wait for the photographer. 

“I’m more nervous for this than any shoot we have ever done,” Jeno admits as they finish changing.

“Same,” Jaemin nods, “We have to do this right though. We can’t scare him off.”

“I know, that’s why I don’t think we should make a move right away. Let’s just make him our friend first - maybe some LIGHT flirting, but nothing to make him uncomfortable,” Jeno says - stressing the light part knowing full well his boyfriend had a tendency to lay the flirting on thick.

Jaemin rolls his eyes but nods in agreement nonetheless. They make their way to the entrance of the building, saying a good night to Jaehyun, and waiting for Renjun. They didn’t have to wait long - the boy arrived a few minutes later out of breath.

“Did you run all the way back here?” Jeno questioned.

“Well,” Renjun says breathlessly, “I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

“You didn’t have to rush, we would have waited,” Jaemin smiles, “Shall we head out?”

“Sure, where are we going?” Renjun asks.

“It’s a surprise,” Jeno smiles.

“Alright,” Renjun says hesitantly, “Nowhere too expensive though.”

The two just hum in response and lead the boy to the parking lot. 

“Do you have a car here? We can all go together and bring you back to pick it up if you want,” Jeno questions.

“Oh, I don’t have a car, I usually just walk here, or if it’s too late I’ll take a cab,” Renjun responds.

“Perfect, then we will just drive you home after dinner,” Jaemin says excitedly.

“Oh no, that’s ok, I can just take a cab after dinner. I don’t want to cause you any trouble,” Renjun shakes his head. 

“We were the ones who invited you out,” Jeno points out, “It would be rude of us to make you find your own way home.”

“And we pride ourselves on not being rude,” Jaemin adds.

“Ok,” Renjun finally agrees.

\----  
The ride to the restaurant is quiet. Music playing lightly in the background, the only talking is Jaemin directing Jeno where to go. Renjun sends a quick text to Donghyuck saying that he was going to video call him later and no matter how late it is he better pick up. The restaurant isn’t too far from the studio. Jeno pulls up to the front and gets out of the car, Jaemin and Renjun follow suit and Valet takes the car away.

“This place looks fancy,” Renjun says, “Am I dressed up enough for this?”

“You look great,” Jaemin smiles, Renjun ignores what that does to his heart. Jeno nods in agreement and holds the door open for both boys to go through.

“Hello, we have a reservation for three,” Jaemin says when he reaches the front, “It should be under the name Jason.”

Renjun looks at Jaemin with a questioning look, and boy is it cute. Jaemin has to calm his heart down before answering.

“It’s for privacy reasons,” Jaemin answers the questioning look, “That way people don’t know it’s us coming, and no one can confirm that we were here. Keeps the paparazzi away.”

“Smart,” Renjun nods. 

They follow the waitress to a small private room in the back, thanking her with a bow before taking their seats. They glance at the menu and place their orders when the waiter comes. Jeno orders a bottle of champagne for the table.

“So Renjun,” Jeno says with a smile that does something to Renjun that he isn’t willing to admit, “Tell us about yourself. What made you pursue a career in photography?”

_So we are going there straight off the bat_ , Renjun thinks to himself. He’s not sure that he wants to let them know straight off the bat - but they are looking at him with wide eyes, and they have been really nice so far. He makes up his mind that it’s best to just tell the truth.

“Well, to be honest,” Renjun starts, his palms are sweating, “It was you two that made me want to get serious about photography.”

“Us?” Jeno says with a tilt of the head, not unlike a confused puppy.

“Yeah,” Renjun nods, “When I was a junior in high school I saw an ad campaign you were in. It was so beautiful. The way you were photographed in it. I decided then that I wanted to be able to capture that type of beauty.” He decides to leave out the fact that he has followed their career ever since, thinking that might be too much, “I was actually honored when I found out I would get to photograph the people who led me to this career.”

Jeno and Jaemin looked on with surprise. They truly loved this career, and finding out it had led someone to a career of their own made their hearts swell with pride.

“Well,” Jaemin smiles, “It was an honor to work with you. You have real vision Renjun.”

“I agree,” Jeno adds, “That was one of the best and most creative photo shoots we have been to. It was nice to do something so different.”

“It means a lot to hear that from you guys,” Renjun says, cursing himself for blushing.

Jaemin can’t help the way his heart feels seeing the blush rise up Renjun’s face. He just wants to reach over and pinch his face.

Their food arrives and they dig in. Conversation flows easily throughout the night. Jeno can’t help but think how perfectly Renjun is meshing with them. He even throws in some snide remarks and jokes along the way - clearly feeling more comfortable around them. It makes him so happy.

They finish up their meal and the waiter brings over the check - Jeno just hands him his card without looking at the price.

“Are you sure I can’t help with the bill at all?” Renjun asks. He feels like he is taking advantage of them.

“Yes,” Jaemin smiles, “This is our way of thanking you for the shoot. Plus we don’t go out much so it’s a treat for us too.”

“Alright, if you are sure,” Renjun says reluctantly.

“We are,” Jeno says, signing his name to the receipt. The three get up from their seats and head for the door. Jeno hands the valet ticket to the attendant and they wait for the car to pull up.

“Can you direct us to your place from here or should we put it in the GPS?” Jaemin asks.

“I can direct you, I don’t live far from the studio,” Renjun smiles.

“Perfect,” Jaemin says, “Why don’t you sit in front so you can direct Jeno better.”

“Are you sure?” Renjun asks.

“I don’t say anything I’m not sure of,” Jaemin says, throwing in a wink for good measure.

_Did he really just wink at me?_ Renjun just stares with his mouth open for a minute. “Well ok, if you are sure.”

Jeno just looks on fondly and shakes his head. So much for light flirting he thinks to himself. Jaemin has never been one for subtleties. He takes the keys from the valet, gives him a very generous tip and opens the door for both boys before getting in the car.

“Lead the way good sir,” Jeno smiles as he buckles his seat belt and starts the car.

Renjun is right, he doesn’t live far from where they were. All three wishing at that moment that he lived just a little farther away so they could spend more time together.

“Thank you guys for taking me out tonight,” Renjun says, he hesitates for a minute before adding, “I had a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad,” Jeno smiles, his eyes turning to crescent moons and Renjun turning to mush, “We had fun too.”

Jaemin exits the car first and opens Renjun’s door. Renjun smiles and thanks him, he starts making his way to the door of his apartment building before turning around. Without really thinking he reaches in his bag and pulls out a card. He did some freelance work while in college and had business cards made up.

“Wait,” He says, catching Jaemin’s attention before he closes the door, “Here, this has my personal number on it. Will you let me know when you get home safely?”

Jaemin smiles, “Definitely.”

Renjun waves to them and heads up to his appartment.

\---

“He is perfect,” Jaemin says watching as Renjun disappears into the apartment building.

“He is,” Jeno nods, He takes a look at the business card in his boyfriend's hand, “And it seems like he trusts us.”

The two drive home in a comfortable silence. The type of silence that comes with knowing someone your entire life. They were both happy. Jeno grabs Jaemin’s hand and rubs circles on the back of it with his thumb as he drives through the quiet city. They arrive at their apartment complex, park the car and take the walk up to their apartment. 

“We should text him and let him know we are home,” Jeno says when they put their bags down by the door.

“Already doing it,” Jaemin smiles.

The two have a connection. They work well together, completely in sync. They do worry that adding another to the mix may throw that off - but they are willing to risk it for Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the beginning of something good??
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun reflects on his night out with Jeno and Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, but it sets up the next chapter perfectly!

Renjun closes the door to his apartment and slides down the door. True to his word he facetimes Donghyuck - and being the good friend that he is, Donghyuck answers on the first ring.

“Tell me everything,” is the first thing he says when he answers the call.

“Hyuckie, I don’t even know where to start,” Renjun says, “Today was just amazing.”

“What are they like? Were they difficult to work with?”

“No actually, they were easier to work with than most of the newbies I work with. They were polite and kind. They treated me to dinner after the shoot and even drove me home,” Renjun gushes.

“Sounds like a date,” Hyuck says with a chuckle.

“Uh, are you forgetting that they are together?” Renjun shoots back.

“Doesn’t mean they didn’t take you on a date, just saying, people have those kinds of relationships,” Donghyuck gives him a sly smile.

“Whatever,” Renjun rolls his eyes, “Hyuckie, they are absolutely perfect.”

“Sounds like my little Junnie is in love,” Donghyuck says dramatically, “Make sure to invite me to the wedding.”

“I’m hanging up now,” Renjun huffs, ending the facetime. 

He grabs his laptop and sets up on the couch - hoping to get a head start on the editing process before going into the office tomorrow. He is interrupted by his phone buzzing.

**Unknown Number**   
_Hi it’s Jaemin!  
Just wanted to let you know we made it home safely!  
Thank you for coming out with us tonight! _

Renjun saves Jaemin in his phone - and if there is a heart after his name that’s no one's business but his own. He quickly sends a text back.

**To Jaemin <3 **   
_Glad you made it home safely!  
I had a lot of fun tonight too.  
Thank you both for making my first big shoot so enjoyable.   
Have a good night! _

**From Jaemin <3 **   
_Good night Renjun :)_

Renjun can’t help the feeling that bubbles in his stomach reading the texts. He thinks about what Donghyuck said on the phone, but doesn’t want to let that get to him. He spends the rest of the night editing (aka drooling over) the pictures from the shoot that day. 

\---

“The proofs from your shoot came in, come to the conference room and we can review them before giving them the go ahead to send to the magazine.” Jaehyun says as soon as Jeno and Jaemin arrive at the agency the next morning.

“They are here already?” Jeno questions. They usually have to wait a couple of days for the proofs to come in. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says, “Apparently the photographer had it to his head of department late last night, they sent them over this morning.”

“What did he do, stay up all night editing?” Jaemin says, concerned about the boy.

“I guess he was eager,” Jaehyun just shrugs. 

They follow Jaehyun to the conference room and take a seat while he pulls up the proofs on the screen. Their jaws drop when the first picture comes up. The shot is beautiful. It’s one of the ones with the throne - Jaemin is sitting on Jeno’s lap. It was one of the most beautiful pictures they had ever seen. Each picture that Jaehyun pulls up is more beautiful than the last.

“I have to say,” Jaehyun says after they had gone through all of the pictures, “This is probably one of the best photo shoots I think you have ever done. I am surprised honestly, especially where this is such a new photographer.”

“Those photos are all amazing,” Jeno says, still in awe of every one of them.

“Renjun really has vision,” Jaemin adds, “I would really like to work with him again in the future.”

“I’ll be sure to let the company know when I send back our approval,” Jaehyun smiles at them, “Since they don’t need any additional shots or retake, you two get a couple of days off. I’ll call you when we need you to come in again.”

“Great,” Jeno smiles, “Thank you so much.”  
\----

Renjun had finished all of his edits the night of the shoot. He didn’t really need to do much. Jeno and Jaemin didn’t need to be retouched - it was mostly background work. He sent the files to his department lead as soon as he finished and went to bed. The day after a shoot he didn’t have to be in until 10 and he looked forward to getting some extra sleep in the morning. What he did not expect was to wake up to a text message that was sent early in the morning.

**Unknown Number**   
_Hi it’s Jeno!  
The photos look beautiful!  
Thank you so much for all of your hard work.  
I hope you didn’t stay up too late editing them _

Renjun’s heart was racing. It was too early for this. He hadn’t expected for them to have already seen the photos. He quickly saves Jeno’s number and types his response.

**To Jeno <3 **   
_I am glad you like them!  
I promise I wasn’t up too late, I didn’t really have to do much to edit them. _

Renjun pulls himself out of bed and goes to take a quick shower before heading into the office. He is surprised when there is another message on his phone when he gets out of the shower.

**From Jeno <3 **   
_We have the next couple of days off.  
If you are free, we would love to take you out to coffee or lunch or both _

Ok, well that was unexpected. He really wished Donghyuck was here to tell him what to do. He takes a quick screenshot and sends it to his best friend.

**To Hyuckie**  
  
Hyuckieeeee, what do I sayyyyyy  
HELP ME! 

**From Hyuckie**   
_My little Junnieee all grown up with two boyfriends  
I am so proud of you <3 _

**To Hyuckie**   
_NOT HELPFUL!!!!  
WHAT DO I SAY  
I’M FREAKING OUT HERE _

**From Hyuckie**   
_Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch  
Tell them you would love to go with them _

Renjun takes a deep breath, he finishes getting dressed, and heads to the office, but not before sending one more quick message.

\----

“Do you think I came on too strong?” Jeno asks, “He hasn’t answered.”

“Maybe he is busy Jen, give him some time to answer. Don’t worry your pretty little head too much.” Jaemin reassures his boyfriend.

“I guess you’re right,” Jeno sighs and goes to sit with his boyfriend on the couch. Right as he sits down his phone buzzes.

**From Renjunnie <3 **   
_I would love that!  
I am off tomorrow if that works for you :) _

**To Renjunnie <3 **   
_That’s Perfect!  
We will pick you tomorrow at 11! _

**From Renjunnie <3 **   
_Sounds great!_

“He said yes,” Jeno says as he converses with the photographer.

“I told you not to worry,” Jaemin smiles hugging his boyfriend.

“We will pick him up at 11 tomorrow,” Jeno says, “We should plan a perfect day for him.”

\----

Was he really doing this? Had he just agreed to go out with two of the most beautiful people on the planet? Renjun’s mind was racing with all these thoughts going back and forth between being happy, excited, unsure, nervous, and second guessing everything. He enters his office and sits at his desk, not really paying attention to or greeting anyone else in the office. He is snapped out of his internal dilemma when his name is called once again by his boss.

“Have a seat Renjun,” Johnny says when he enters the office, “I have to say, you made quite an impression with your photo shoot.”

“Thank you sir,” Renjun says with a shy smile.

“All of the photos were approved by the agency and they have been sent to the Magazine,” Johnny tells him, “We also had a request sent with the photos.”

“Oh?” Renjun questions, “What was the request?”

“They requested to work with you again on another project in the future. This is a big deal. Jeno and Jaemin don’t usually request specific photographers. They work with whoever they send for the shoot.”

“They requested to work with me again?” Renjun questions.

“Yes,” Johnny smiles, “This will do good things for your career. You made the company proud with this shoot, Renjun.”

“I’m glad that I could make you proud,” Renjun says sincerely, “Thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

Nothing was going to bring his mood down today. He was walking on cloud nine. Not only had he impressed the higher ups with his photographs, but he was also requested by the most famous models in the industry for future shoots, and he was going out with said models the next day.

**To Hyuckie**  
You are coming over to help me get ready for tomorrow 

**From Hyuckie**   
_Ok, first of all - don’t tell me what to do  
Second, like you could stop me anyway _

Renjun just shakes his head. Hyuck was a lot to handle - but he always had his back, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not much action in this chapter, it is more of a filler chapter.
> 
> Things are going to start moving a little more quickly starting next chapter!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos always welcome!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t remember who leaned in first - maybe they both leaned in at the same time - but he does remember the feeling of Jeno’s lips meeting his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I lied last update...this is another set up chapter - it's really short, but we get a little bit of a look at how Jeno and Jaemin came together.

Jaemin was nervous to say the least. He never had to make someone fall in love with him. Jeno just kind of happened. They had spent everyday together since they could walk. They had sleepovers every night - switching off whose house they were at day by day. They had known each other inside and out. They had practically been dating since they met. The day they became official they had been stargazing at the park down the street from their house. They had made eye contact and were perfectly content just staring into each other's eyes.

He doesn’t remember who leaned in first - maybe they both leaned in at the same time - but he does remember the feeling of Jeno’s lips meeting his. The kiss was tender, full of all of the emotions they felt about each other, all the emotions they had built up over the years. They spent the rest of the night sharing kisses and each other's warmth. It was easy with Jeno - the universe had brought him to him from the start.

He hoped that it would be just as easy with Renjun. He didn’t know if the other would feel the same for him and Jeno as they felt about him. He also didn’t know if Renjun would be up for the type of relationship they were looking for. It’s not exactly a conventional relationship. They would respect Renjun’s feelings either way - they wouldn’t force themselves on him. The plan was to let him know how they feel and give him time to process. They would wait for an answer, they had waited all this time already.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he hears Jeno as he sits next to him on the couch.

“I was just thinking about us, about when we became official and how easy it was,” Jaemin smiled fondly.

“Are you nervous,” Jeno asks. He has always been able to read Jaemin like a book. Jaemin knew better than to lie about his feelings - he would just be called out on it anyway.

“Yeah,” Jaemin admits, “I know it won’t be as easy as us. How can it be - it’s not exactly a conventional relationship we are looking for. I just hope we don’t scare him away.”

“I know,” Jeno says, taking Jaemin’s hand in his, “But we will stick to the plan. We will take him out on a few dates and feel him out - see if we can see any signs that he likes us and then we will ask him. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin smiles, “Let’s go woo our boy.”

The two walked out of their shared apartment and drove to go pick up their boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update!  
> I forgot that I had another set up chapter before we got to the real action.
> 
> I will probably update again sooner rather than later - since this was such a short chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I promise that the next chapter is the date!
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date!
> 
> Jeno and Jaemin surprise Renjun with a special trip for their (sort of) date in an attempt to woo him!

“Hyuckie, what do I do? What do I wear?” Renjun is only having a minor melt down, no big deal.

“Junnie, take a breath, sit your ass down, and let me do my work,” Donghyuck says with a glare.

Renjun listens, he has been on the receiving end of an angry Hyuck before and knew better than to be there again - especially when he agreed to come over and help. He sat there watching as Donghyuck rummaged through his closet. Donghyuck was a stylist - it’s what he did best. Renjun has worked with him before on a shoot and had seen him in action, he was good at his job, so he trusted that Donghyuck would make him look good.

“Put this on,” Donghyuck says, throwing a pile of clothes at him.

Renjun listens quickly changing into the outfit. It’s a simple outfit, skinny jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. It’s simple - but they were just going to coffee and lunch so he didn’t think he should be too dressed up anyway. 

“Great,” Donghyuck says while admiring his work, “Now sit here while I put some finishing touches on.”

“Finishing touches?” Renjun questions.

“I’m doing your hair and make up, I’m not as skilled as Ten and Taeyong, but I know enough” Donghyuck says with an evil grin, “And before you put up a fight just know that you don’t have a choice and you won’t win in a fight against me.”

Renjun shrugs and sits down knowing that the boy is right. What Donghyuck wants, Donghyuck gets. This isn’t the first time Hyuck has done his makeup - he used to do it for him all the time in college when they would go to parties - but it has been a while. Renjun just sits quietly while the other boy gets to work. After 20 minutes Donghyuck smiles at him and turns him to the mirror.

“My work here is done,” He says with a smile.

Renjun looks at himself in the mirror. Donghyuck didn’t get carried away, he had pushed Renjun’s hair up off his face in a sculpted swoop. His makeup was light - a little concealer and foundation, some eyeliner, and a slight touch of highlighter.

“Hyuckie your amazing,” Renjun smiles turning to hug his best friend.

“I know,” He smiles, “Wear this jacket when you go out.” 

Renjun hears his phone buzz, it was a call from Jaemin.

“Hello,” Renjun says, the butterflies going crazy in his stomach.

“Hi Renjun,” Jaemin says brightly, “We are outside your building.”

“Great!” Renjun says, maybe a little too enthusiastically, “I will be right down.”

When he hangs up the phone he turns and sees Donghyuck giving him a knowing smile.

“What?” Renjun says glaring at him.

“Nothing, Nothing,” Donghyuck laughs, “Go get ‘em tiger.”

\---

When they pulled up to the building both Jeno and Jaemin got out of the car to wait for the boy. They both leaned against the passenger side while Jaemin called Renjun to let him know they were there. Neither one was prepared for what walked out of the building.

Renjun looked beautiful. He was in a simple outfit, but it looked good on him, and the leather jacket did things to Jaemin he wasn’t willing to admit, and from the way Jeno tensed up beside him he would say it had the same effect on him too. As he came closer to the boys they noticed the makeup. Renjun didn’t need makeup, but it did accentuate his features making him absolutely breathtaking.

“You look amazing,” Jeno says once Renjun is close enough.

“Thank you,” Renjun says, the makeup not able to cover the blush that rushes to his cheeks, “Not as good as you two though.”

“Nonsense,” Jaemin says.

Jeno, always the gentleman, opens both passenger side doors, “Shall we?”

Renjun blushes again but gives a smile and slides into the car.

“Smooth,” Jaemin says quietly before sliding into his seat. Jeno just smiles and walks to his side of the car.

“So where are we going?” Renjun asks from the back seat.

“Well, we will start with coffee, but the rest is a surprise,” Jaemin smiles turning in his seat to look at the boy behind him.

“Should I be worried that you guys are going to kidnap me?” Renjun laughed.

“Very,” Jeno smiles in the rearview mirror.

Renjun laughs at that and it’s the most beautiful thing that Jeno and Jaemin have ever heard.

\---

The coffee shop they go to is one of Jeno and Jaemin’s personal favorites. They are regulars there - everyone knows their order when they come in. The shop is small - but cozy. They have a few regular tables and chairs, and in each corner they have some arm chairs surrounding a small coffee table. This is where the two usually set up. 

When they walk in, the two boyfriends direct Renjun to one of the corners and they settle into the comfy armchairs there. 

“Do you know what you want?” Jeno asks.

“Um,” Renjun contemplates, “I’ll just have a tea I think.”

“Coming right up,” Jeno smiles.

“You guys aren’t going to let me pay for anything today are you?” Renjun says with a huff.

“Not a chance,” Jaemin smiles at the boy.

Renjun just shakes his head in acceptance. Jeno walks over holding a tray with three drinks and a pile of pastries.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like,” Jeno smiles sheepishly, “So I just got a variety of things.”

“This is great,” Renjun smiles. His heart was racing at the fact that the boy was being so thoughtful. He grabs his tea and a pastry from the pile.

“So,” Renjun says staring at the boys across from him, “I told you all about me, it’s your turn now.”

“Only fair,” Jaemin smiles, “what do you want to know?”

“How long have you guys known each other,” Renjun asks.

“Pretty much since we were born honestly,” Jeno says with a fond smile, “Our parents are friends and we grew up next door to each other.”

“We pretty much spent everyday together growing up,” Jaemin added.

“That’s awesome,” Renjun smiles, “Do you guys ever get tired of spending so much time together?”

Jeno laughs, it’s a question they get all the time, “No. People ask us that all the time. We do spend some time alone for sure, but it’s always been us together.”

“That’s so sweet,” Renjun says smiling, “Sounds like you guys were meant to be together.”

“We like to think so,” Jeno says. 

“How did you guys end up getting into modeling?” Renjun questions.

“We were actually scouted while on a date,” Jaemin laughs, “We were Sophomores in high school and a scout approached us at a coffee shop. We agreed under the condition that we would always work together.”

“When we had to re-sign a couple of years ago we had the option to take that out of our contract, but neither of us wanted to,” Jeno contributes.

“That’s amazing,” Renjun smiles fondly.

The boys continue to enjoy their coffee and pastries, Renjun throwing in questions here and there. He has never felt so at ease when talking with people - outside of Donghyuck. Jeno and Jaemin are charming. He can see why they have taken off so much in the industry. They are genuinely kind and they show interest in whatever Renjun was saying. 

It was only after they had all finished their drinks and their plate of pastries were gone that Jeno suggests they move on to the next activity. 

“So where are we going?” Renjun tries to get them to spill giving the cutest look he could muster. He isn’t one for using the cute card - but he was feeling exceptionally happy today.

“Nice try Junnie, we told you it was a surprise,” Jaemin says.

“Also - nice try with the cute act, but I am afraid that Jaemin here has made me immune to most of it,” Jeno adds in with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you the best way to do it,” Jaemin winks, “If you do it right he will do whatever you want.”

They get back into the car and head to their next destination.  
\----

“A museum?” Renjun says when they arrive at their destination.

“We remembered you said you loved studying art in college,” Jeno smiled, “So we figured we could walk around and you could blow our minds with everything you know.”

“I don’t know that much really,” Renjun says, a slight blush on his face. He can’t help the flutter his heart gives hearing that the two had remembered something he had said in passing the first time they had met.

“I am sure you know way more than us,” Jaemin says, “We just stand and look pretty for a living. You actually went to school and learned things.”

“You guys do more than stand and look pretty,” Renjun says quietly, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

“Shall we?” Jeno motions for them to head to the door. 

The three boys walked into the museum - Jeno holding the door open for the other two. The lobby was beautiful. The room had marble floors and a gold ceiling with a beautiful painting in the very center. It has been a while since Renjun has been to a museum - not since college really - he has been so focused on his work. If he hadn’t gone into photography he probably would have done art history. He found it all so fascinating.

They walk up to the welcome desk to buy their tickets - Renjun doesn’t even try to argue when Jeno pays. He knows he won’t win anyway. Jeno hands him a brochure and his ticket with a smile.

“Lead the way good sir,” he smiles.

“So cheesy,” Renjun says shaking his head.

Jaemin laughs at him and urges him forward, “You get used to it,” he tells him.

“Hey! Why am I being attacked right now?” Jeno says - loud enough for them to hear but not too loud as to disrupt the other guests. Jaemin and Renjun just laugh at the boy.

Rejun leads them to the first exhibit. His attention automatically focused on the art pieces in front of him. He starts explaining each one - consulting the brochure to make sure he doesn’t miss anything. What he does miss is the two boys standing behind him, not looking at the artwork at all but staring at him with fondness.

“He’s so cute when he’s focused,” Jaemin says leaning into Jeno’s side.

“Look at how excited he is,” Jeno replies, “I think we did good bringing him here.”

The afternoon continues with them following the photographer around as he excitedly tells them about each and every piece in the building. The two models can’t help but fall deeper and deeper. 

“I just want to make him ours already,” Jaemin whispers to his boyfriend as they enter the final room.

“I know babe, but we have to take it slow,” Jeno whispers back.

“I know,” Jaemin pouts.  
\----

“Dinner?” Jeno asks as they leave the museum. They had spent hours there with Renjun admiring the paintings and Jeno and Jaemin admiring him.

“You guys have already done enough today, we really don’t have to do dinner too,” Renjun replies with a frown.

“We want to though,” Jaemin says, “And you must be hungry with all that excitement.”

Renjun’s stomach grumbles giving him away. _The betrayal_ he thinks to himself before finally agreeing. The boys share a pleasant dinner and Renjun gets dropped off at home full and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - there it is - their first (sort of) date!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Trust me there is still a lot more to come!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant surprise.

“You will be putting together a team yourself this time,” Johnny says.

“A full team? Ok, and who are we working with?” Renjun asks.

“You will be working with Jeno and Jaemin again. A similar situation, another high fashion magazine pictorial. You really impressed everyone with the last one, so we wanted to give you a chance to have full control over this one.”

“Wow, thank you so much for this opportunity,” Renjun says, “I promise I won’t disappoint you!”

“I know you won’t,” Johnny smiles.

Renjun leaves Johnny’s office with a smile and a whole lot of work to do. First things first - ask his best friend to be the stylist. He calls him as soon as he gets back to his desk.

“Hyuckie, do you want to be a part of the team I am putting together for a high fashion shoot?” He asks his best friend.

“What’s this? The great and talented Huang Renjun wants little old me to work with him, what an honor!” Donghyuck says dramatically over the phone.

“You weren’t my first choice, but everyone else was booked,” Renjun lies jokingly.

“Well if I am your last choice, then absolutely not,” Donghyuck feigns a hurt tone.

“Huh,” Renjun sighs, “I guess I will have to find someone else to style Jeno and Jaemin then.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll there,” Donghyuck yells, “You should have led with that. Of course I will join your team. I can’t pass up the chance to get a look at your boys.”

“Ok, on second thought,” Renjun says, “Maybe I don’t want you on this shoot.”

“Nonsense, don’t you want the best of the best for your boys?” Renjun can hear the smirk in his voice through the phone.

“If you say anything during this shoot I will make sure you never work again,” Renjun says roughly.

“Chill ok, I won’t say anything,” Donghyuck calms his best friend down, “Just put in the request with my manager and I’ll accept it right away. You should see if Ten and Taeyong can do the hair and makeup.”

“That’s a great idea Hyuckie,” Renjun says, “I didn’t know you had those.”

“You are on thin ice Huang,” Donghyuck says playfully.

Renjun’s team was shaping up quite nicely.  
\----

“We have another high fashion shoot for you guys,” Jaehyun says early one morning, “You will be working with Renjun again and a team he has put together himself.”

“Really,” Jaemin says, his eyes lighting up, “Do you know who else is on the team?”

“You haven’t worked with any of them before,” Jaehyun says looking over the list.

“That’s good,” Jeno says, “I like when we get a variety for stylists. Everything was starting to feel the same.”

“I agree,” Jaehyun says.

The meeting concludes with Jaehyun sending them the information on the magazine and the shooting location and details. They thank their long time manager and head home for the day. 

“Why didn’t Junnie tell us he was doing our next shoot?” Jaemin pouts.

“Maybe he couldn’t say anything?” Jeno responds, “He was also probably busy putting together the team.”  
\----

Renjun had called his first meeting with the first team he had ever put together. He wasn’t nervous, he had known all of these people for most of his life, but he still wanted to be professional. Everything needed to be perfect.

“Ok, welcome everyone,” Renjun starts the meeting, “We will be discussing all the details about the upcoming shoot to make sure everything works as smoothly as possible. The books in front of you are the shot layouts, the outfit layouts, and the hair and makeup charts. Thank you all for getting them to me in a timely manner.”

“So formal Junnie,” Ten says opening his binder, “Can you at least pretend that you have known us your whole life.”

“I just want to be professional,” Renjun says, sending a glare to the older boy in front of him.

“Yeah, he wants everything to be perfect for his boys,” Donghyuck smirks from his spot at the table. Renjun sends him a glare.

“What do you mean his boys,” Ten says with a twinkle in his eyes that is never good.

“Can we please get back on to--” Renjun starts to say but is cut off by Donghyuck.

“His boyfriends,” Donghyuck says matter of factly.

“What do you mean his boyfriends?” Taeyong says from next to Ten, his interest obviously peaked.

“Ok first, they are not my boyfriends, and second it’s not too late to replace you,” Renjun glares at his best friend.

“Oh please, not your boyfriends my ass,” Donghyuck laughs, “They have already taken you on two dates.”

“Oh really,” Ten smirks at Renjun.

“They weren’t dates, the first time was a thank you, and the second time was just...I don’t know...I guess they just wanted to hang out as friends,” Renjun says scratching his head.

“Umhum, and that’s why they took you to a museum and let you ramble on about everything. I don’t think I would even do that for you and I’m your best friend,” Donghyuck points out.

“Can we just get back on topic please?” Renjun says through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin. He doesn’t care how good these boys were at their given field he would never be working with them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Sorry this is such a short chapter - it is necessary to set up the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin meet Donghyuck, Ten, and Taeyong.  
> Renjun regrets his choice in friends.

Jeno and Jaemin woke up earlier than usual the day of the shoot, both too excited to sleep any longer. They ate breakfast and got ready for the day - packing their shooting bags. They decided that since they had extra time they would stop and pick up coffee and some pastries for the shoot.

**To Renjunnie <3 **   
_We are stopping at the coffee shop on the way to the shoot  
Do you want us to pick anything up for you? _

**From Renjunnie <3 **   
_Tea Please!!! :)_

**To Renjunnie <3 **   
_You got it <3 _

The two models ordered their coffees, a tea for Renjun, and a box of pastries for the crew. They put everything in the car and made their way to the shooting location.

\---  
Renjun couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“What are you smiling at?” Donghyuck asks, staring at Renjun.

“None of your business,” Renjun shoots back.

“Sure,” Donghyuck says, shaking his head.

“Looks like he was smiling at a text from Jaemin,” Renjun jumps, hearing Ten’s voice behind him. He didn’t realize that the boy had been looking over his shoulder.

“I figured it was one of them,” Donghyuck shrugs.

“Ok, fine,” Renjun gives, “I just think it’s sweet that they thought of me is all.”

“Our Injunnie’s in love,” Taeyong says coming around the corner.

“Not you too,” Renjun shakes his head, “I am not in love.”

“Whatever you say,” Taeyong says going back to the dressing room to set up his station.  
\----  
Jaemin and Jeno grab their drinks and baked goods and head to the front where Jaehyun is already waiting for them.

“What’s all this?” Jaehyun asks them with a curious glance.

“We just wanted to take care of the staff,” Jeno shrugs.

“You have never done this before,” Jaehyun says.

“So,” Jaemin smiles, “Maybe we decided we should start taking care of the people we work with.”

“And there are no ulterior motives here?” Jaehyun questions the two. He has known them a long time. He had been the one to scout them and has been their manager ever since.

“No idea what you mean,” Jeno says with a smile.

Jaehyun just shakes his head, “Come on, let’s get in there.”

The three make their way into the building and towards the studio. Renjun is talking to one of his team members when they walk in, but quickly notices the models and walks over. The boy that Renjun had been talking to turns and stares after him with a knowing glance.

“Hi,” Renjun says when he approaches them.

“Good morning,” Jeno says brightly, handing over the tea he had been holding.

“You are a lifesaver,” Renjun smiles.

“How come Renjunnie’s the only one that gets something,” Donghyuck pouts behind his best friend.

“Oh,” Jaemin says with a smile, “We brought these for everyone else,” he gestures to the box of pastries in his hand.

“Oh, how thoughtful,” Donghyuck says repeating Renjun's earlier statement as he takes the box from Jaemin’s hands.

“Don’t mind him,” Renjun says glaring at his best friend.

“I’m Donghyuck,” his friend says sticking out his hand for a handshake, “Renjun’s best friend and your stylist for the day.”

“Nice to meet you Donghyuck, I’m Jaemin and this is Jeno. We look forward to working with you,” Jaemin smiles.

Donghyuck walks away to put the pastries on the table and heads to the dressing room to make sure everything is ready for the shoot.

“Don’t believe a word he says to you about anything other than fashion,” Renjun says looking at the two models, “Fashion is the only thing he knows. Everything else is a lie.”

The two models laugh at this statement. _Cute_ they both think looking at the boy.

“Well,” Renjun says with a sigh, “Let me introduce you to the rest of the team and we can get started.”

The two boys follow Renjun to the dressing room to meet the rest of the stylists.

“You have unfortunately already met Donghyuck,” Renjun glares at his friend, “This is Taeyong, he will be in charge of your hair, and this is Ten, he will be in charge of your makeup.”

“Nice to meet you,” Taeyong says, shaking both of their hands.

“Yes,” Ten adds, “We have heard so much about you.”

“Oh?” Jeno smiles his award winning smile. It is almost enough for Renjun to ignore Ten’s comment.

“Don’t listen to him either,” Renjun glares, “Taeyong is the only one you can trust back here.”

The stylists all laugh at Renjun which makes him glare harder. Jaemin can’t help but think about how cute Renjun is when he is trying to be intimidating. If he weren’t worried about angering the boy further he would have voiced this thought.

“Ok, I have to go check on the set,” Renjun says, turning to the two models, “I am going to leave you with these three,” he nods back to the stylists. “And you three,” he turns to glare at them, “behave yourselves.”

“We always do,” Ten says with a smirk.

Renjun hesitates for a second before turning and going to check on the first set. He doesn’t trust his three oldest friends, but there is work to be done.

“Well, let’s get to work,” Taeyong says, leading Jeno to his chair to start on his hair while Ten starts on Jaemin’s makeup.

“So have you guys known Renjun for a while?” Jeno asks Taeyong.

“We all grew up together,” he answers, “Ten and I kind of ended up being like big brothers to Renjun and Donghyuck.”

“And you all ended up in similar fields? Funny how things work out like that,” Jeno smiles.

“Yeah it is,” Taeyong smiles.

“Was Renjun always so cute and feisty?” Jeno asks.

“Yes,” Taeyong laughs, “Only don’t tell him he’s cute when he is trying to intimidate you. It only makes him more feisty.”

“I figured,” Jeno laughs, “He looks like a little lion cub.”

Taeyong laughs again, “I agree.”

Once they finish with hair and makeup they head over to Donghyuck to get their first outfits for the shoot. Donghyuck is intense when he is in work mode. He consults the shooting notes and starts handing them clothing to put on. They can’t help but notice how different he is while he is focused.

“So you and Renjun are best friends,” Jaemin asks after putting on his outfit.

“Yep!” Donghyuck says with a smile. “He was the only one who could handle me while growing up. And I was the only one who could deal with his moodiness.” 

Jaemin laughs at that, “He seems a little on edge today.”

“Ha,” Donghyuck chuckles, “He’s just worried we will embarrass him in front of you two. We are privy to all his secrets,” he says with a grin that could only be considered evil.

“Is that so,” Jaemin smiles back, his grin just as evil.

“You have no idea,” Donghyuck grins.

“You two looks like you are up to no good,” Jeno says, walking over to them.

“Me?” Jaemin questions, “I’m an angel.”

“We both know that’s a lie,” Jeno laughs.

Jaemin pouts and Donghyuck laughs. “You two are cute together, you know that. You know what would make you cuter though, a certain feisty photographer added to the mix,” he winks at the two models, “Alright, you guys are good to go. Don’t want to keep Jun waiting.”

Donghyuck pushes the blushing models out the door toward the set. The two boys calm down and smile at the photographer who is instructing his team on where all of the set pieces should be. Jaemin can’t help but think that Renjun looks extra attractive when he takes charge of things.

“These two are ready to go,” Donghyuck says when they reach the set.

“Great,” Renjun smiles at them, “Let’s get you into position.”

It’s always easier to model when you are comfortable with the photographer. Jeno and Jaemin have always known that, but they didn’t realize just how easy it could be. Most of the photographers they worked with more than once were amicable, but they were cautious. They all knew that photographing Jeno and Jaemin could make or break their careers so they never took any risks. Renjun was different. He was almost fearless. He took chances, but he always made sure that the two models were comfortable with what they were doing.

The shoot took the entire day. Donghyuck had gone overboard with the outfits saying that it was better to have too many photos than not enough. Honestly, no one could refuse his logic. Even with the hours of shooting - everyone agreed that it seemed to fly by. The team was great - easy to talk to and willing to take direction from Renjun. The models were even more impressed with the photographer after this shoot.

“Nana,” Jeno says as they head to change back into their street clothes, “We should treat the whole team tonight.”

“I agree,” Jaemin says, “They were a great team, it also doesn’t hurt that they are friends with Junnie, it can’t hurt our chances to get in their good graces.”

“Exactly,” Jeno agrees. 

They quickly change back into their street clothes and go to find the photographer. Renjun is looking over the last set of photos they took. They almost feel bad distracting him from his work.

“Hey Renjunnie,” Jaemin says to get the boys attention.

“Oh, hey,” Renjun smiles, “Sorry, I was just reviewing some of the photos.”

“No worries, sorry for distracting you,” Jaemin apologizes, “We just wanted to ask if you and the rest of the crew want to come to dinner with us. Our treat.”

“Oh, that’s ok,” Renjun says, “You really don’t have to do that.”

“You all took such good care of us today, we want to thank everyone,” Jaemin insists.

Renjun sighs and looks at Jeno, “You guys aren’t going to take no for an answer are you?”

“Nope,” Jeno smiles, “We already made a reservation.”

Renjun laughs at that, “Ok then, I will let the rest of the team know. We just have to finish packing up if you guys don’t mind waiting.”

“We never mind waiting for you,” Jaemin smiles and Renjun rolls his eyes.

“Alright, we will meet you out front,” Renjun smiles.

“Excellent,” Jaemin smirks.

The two models leave the crew to pack up and go to find their manager.

“Come to dinner with us,” Jeno says when they approach Jaehyun, “Our treat.”

“You know I never say no to a free meal,” Jaehyun says.

“Great,” Jeno smiles, “We just have to wait for the rest of the crew to finish packing up.”

“Everyone is coming with us?” Jaehyun asks suspiciously, “What are you two up to?”

“We aren’t up to anything,” Jaemin smiles his sweetest smile.

“Uh, huh,” Jaehyun narrows his eyes at the two.

“Oh look,” Jeno interrupts, “Here they come now.”

The team makes their way over to the three standing by the door. The only one missing is Renjun.

“Where is Junnie?” Jaemin asks when the group approaches. He ignores the suspicious glare he gets from his manager.

Ten smirks at the two models, “He just had to lock up the studio and bring the photos up to the office. He should be back down any minute.”

As if summoned, Renjun walked into the entryway. He looks around at everyone with suspicion.

“We were just asking about you Jun,” Jeno smiles, “You guys ready to go?”

The group heads to the parking lot. They won’t all fit in one car so they decide to split up. Jaehyun decides to just take his own car so he can leave straight from the restaurant. Taeyong, Ten, and Donghyuck get into Taeyong’s car, and after a pout from Jaemin and a shove from Donghyuck, Renjun gets into the car with Jeno and Jaemin. Jeno gives everyone the address to the bbq place he made reservations at and they agree to meet out front.

“Hi I have a reservation for seven under Jeff,” Jeno says when they get to the host stand.

Everyone aside from Jaehyun, Jaemin, and Renjun are confused by the name given. Renjun turns to his friends and laughs at their faces.

“Who’s Jeff?” Donghyuck whispers to Renjun.

“A pseudonym they use when making reservations,” Renjun explains, “Last time he was Jason.”

“Smart,” Donghyuck says, clearly impressed.

They are led to a private room in the back of the restaurant big enough to fit the group. Jeno and Jaemin pout when Renjun chooses a seat between Ten and Donghyuck instead of next to them. They decide it’s fine when they realize they have a reason to stare at him as he is across the round table from them. They place their orders and heat up their grills. Everyone falls into easy conversation while they wait for their food and drinks to arrive. The drinks arrive first and Jeno and Jaemin stand up to get everyone’s attention.

“We just want to say thank you for such a great shoot today,” Jeno starts.

“You were all a great team to work with, and we look forward to working with you all again one day,” Jaemin continues.

“Please enjoy this meal as a way for us to thank you,” Jeno concludes as they all cheers with each other. 

The food arrives shortly after their speech and they dig in, hungry from a long day of working.

“They are doing it again,” Donghyuck laughs.

“What?” Renjun questions.

“Looking at you like you hung all the stars in the sky,” Donghyuck smiles.

“No they aren’t,” Renjun denies.

“As much as I hate to do it,” Ten says from his other side, “I have to side with Donghyuck on this one.”

“Because I am right,” Donghyuck smirks.

“Shut up,” Renjun says. He peeks over at the two boys across the table from them but looks away quickly when he sees that they are already looking at him.

“You know they couldn’t stop talking about you the whole time we were styling them right,” Ten adds in, “I think they are pretty crazy about you.”

“No they aren’t,” Renjun blushes, “Now stop or I will never work with you again.”

Jeno and Jaemin can’t help but coo at the blushing boy across the table. They wonder what exactly his two friends beside him had said to him to make him blush like that.

“Can you two at least be a little more subtle,” Jaehyun says beside them.

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asks innocently.

“You two have been staring at the poor kid all night. You aren’t being subtle about it at all,” Jaehyun scolds them.

“Oh like you have been subtly flirting with Taeyong all night?” Jaemin smirks, he adds, “You two would be cute together.”

“I am not talking about this right now,” Jaehyun sputters, “Stop trying to change the subject.”

“We aren’t,” Jeno says, “You made an observation, and we just offered a counter observation.”

“You two spend too much time together,” Jaehyun glares at them, “I might just have to split you up for the next couple shoots.”

“That, my friend, would be a breach of contract,” Jaemin smiles slyly, “I’m afraid you are stuck with both of us.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“You did it to yourself really,” Jeno shoots back, “You’re the one who approached us.”

“Worst mistake of my life,” Jaehyun groans while the other two laugh.

Once everyone has sufficiently stuffed themselves with bbq they decide to call it a night. Jeno pays the bill once again without looking at the total and the group gets up to head to the parking lot.

“Do you need a ride home?” Jeno asks Renjun when they reach the cars.

“No, it’s ok. Taeyong lives in the building next to mine so he can take me home,” Renjun smiles, “Thank you for all of this. I am going to have to treat you two to like five meals to make up for all of it.”

“It’s our pleasure Junnie, you don’t have to make up for any of it,” Jeno responds. Jaemin nods besides him to drive the point home.

“If you insist,” Renjun sighs, “Well thank you again. Make sure you text me when you get home.”

“Of course,” Jaemin smiles, “When is your next day off by the way?” 

“Oh, um, I have this weekend off,” Renjun states.

“Great,” Jaemin says, “Don’t make any plans, we are taking over your weekend.”

“Well that sounds ominous,” Renjun laughs.

Jeno chuckles and adds, “What he means is, do you want to hang out for the weekend? He’s never been one to be tactful.”

“I would love to,” Renjun laughs.

Everyone finishes saying their good nights and makes their way to their respective homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Renjun scored a weekend with the boys!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Next chapter is kind of a filler chapter - but it is really kinda sweet - and then it will be the weekend :)
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure, sweet, fluff

“I like them,” Taeyong says as soon as all the boys were settled in the car.

“Me too,” Ten agrees, “But not as much as they like Junnie here.”

“Shut up,” Renjun glares back.

“I mean, they do seem to adore you,” Taeyong says.

“That’s an understatement,” Donghyuck huffs, “I’m surprised they didn’t burn a hole through him with how hard they were staring at him.”

“Is it even worth it for me to keep asking you to stop?” Renjun questions.

“I think we all know the answer to that question,” Ten says from the front seat.

Renjun shakes his head and looks out the window.

“Hey,” Donghyuck practically yells, “What were they saying to you when we were leaving?”

“Huh?” Renjun questions, “Oh, they were asking if I wanted to spend the weekend with them this weekend.”

“WHAT?!” Donghyuck yells, “Please tell me you said yes. I swear to god if you said no we will turn this car right around and march you up to them.”

“Shut up Hyuck,” Renjun says with little patience, “Of course I said yes.”

“Oh my god!” Donghyuck yells, “We are so coming over to help you get ready.”

“Do I have the choice in the matter?” Renjun asks uselessly, knowing full well what the answer is.

“Absolutely not,” Ten answers from the front.

“Great,” Renjun says unenthusiastically.

Donghyuck gives one of his evil laughs, “Where are they taking you?”

“Don’t know,” Renjun says, “They don’t usually tell me beforehand, they like to surprise me.”

“Well that’s no good,” Donghyuck sighs, “How are we supposed to know how to dress you. Give me your phone.”

“Absolutely not,” Renjun says before looking out the window again.

Donghyuck, never the one to be told no, slides Renjun’s phone carefully across the seat. He unlocks the phone and searches for the two boys' numbers. He rolls his eyes when he sees that there is a heart saved next to both names. Quickly he transfers both boys' numbers to his phone and slides it back over. Once he is dropped off at home he sends a quick text to both boys.

Renjun is happy to be home. He is tired from a long day and wants to curl up in bed and sleep. He could work on the edits in the office the next day. He lets the events from the day run through his head. He only regrets bringing his friends on for the project a little. They are definitely good at what they do and they made sure everything ran smoothly, but all their side comments and teasing drained him of all his energy. He goes and takes a shower and changes into his pajamas. He checks his phone before plugging it in for the night and sees two missed text messages.

**From Jaemin <3 **   
_We are home!  
Thank you so much for another amazing shoot <3 _

**From Jeno <3 **   
_Sleep well!  
We will see you this weekend :) _

Renjun falls asleep with a smile on his face and a racing heart.

\----  
When Jeno and Jaemin arrive back at their apartment they each send a text to Renjun. They start to get ready to go to bed and hear their phones go off.

**Unknown Number**   
_It’s Donghyuck - I stole Jun’s phone to get your numbers.  
I need to know where you are taking him this weekend so I know how to properly dress him. _

The two boys laugh at the message and respond.

**From Jaemin**   
_Not a chance :)  
It’s a surprise _

**From Jeno**   
_We will give you this:  
Dress him comfortable on Saturday  
Dress him for water activities on Sunday  
That’s all you get  
Don’t tell Renjun any of it _

**From Donghyuck**   
_I can work with that.  
My lips are sealed. _

The two boys fall asleep thinking about how much they wish it was the weekend right now.  
\----

When Renjun arrives at the office the next morning there is a package sitting on his desk. He opens it carefully and pulls out five copies of a high fashion magazine with Jeno and Jaemin on the front. It was the magazine that they first shot for. Renjun was surprised. He wasn’t aware that his photo would be the cover. He was under the impression that it was just a short pictorial somewhere inside not half the magazine. He sees a note inside the package.

_Dear Renjun,  
We loved your photos so much we decided to put you on the cover. We look forward to your future work and hope to work with you again soon. Enclosed are some copies of the magazine for your portfolio and to hand out to friends and family._

_Best Wishes,  
Our Team at Men’s Fashion _

Renjun was speechless. He never expected one of his photos to make the cover of any magazine, never mind his first high fashion shoot. He just stood there staring at the cover until one of his coworkers asked him if he was ok. He decided he could continue freaking out over this later - but right now he had photos to edit.

It wasn’t until just around lunch time that his concentration was broken by his desk phone ringing. 

“This is Renjun, how can I help you?” He asks using his professional voice.

“Hello, we have a delivery for you at the front desk,” the receptionist responds in her normally cheery voice.

“Oh,” Renjun says surprised, “I will be right down.”

\---  
“Your last pictorial just arrived,” Jaehyun said to the two boys when they walked into the office the next morning, “You guys made the cover.”

“What?” Jeno questions, “Don’t they usually tell us when it’s a cover shoot?”

“Usually yes,” Jaehyun nods, “But apparently they liked the photos so much they decided to move things around and make you two the front cover. Great job guys.”

“We didn’t do anything,” Jaemin denies, “That is Renjun’s doing. The photos were beautiful.”

“I’m proud of him,” Jeno says, “His first cover shoot and he didn’t even know it.”

“We should send him something to congratulate him,” Jaemin says excitedly.

“You guys are hopeless,” Jaehyun mutters, “Do what you must, but we have to leave in ten minutes for the commercial shoot.”

\----  
Renjun walks down to the front lobby of the building to pick up his delivery.

“Oh Renjun there you are,” the kind lady at the front desk smiles, “Here you go.”

She hands Renjun a vase of flowers with a ribbon around it that says congratulations.

“Oh, um, thank you,” Renjun says in shock, “Do you know who these are from?”

“No,” she shakes her head, “but it looks like there is a card attached to it.”

Renjun thanks the lady again and makes his way back up to his office. He places the vase on his desk and opens the card. A smile makes its way to his face as he reads the message.

_Renjunnie,  
Congratulations on your first cover shoot!   
We are so proud of you and are so happy we could be a part of it <3_

_Love,  
J + J _

“They sent me flowers,” Renjun says to himself, “To congratulate me?”

“Who sent you flowers?” Renjun jumps as Johnny’s voice sounds behind him.

“Oh, um, Jeno and Jaemin, to congratulate me on my first cover,” Renjun answers.

“It’s deserved,” Johnny says, patting him on the back, “It’s not very often that magazines change a planned layout. You really impressed a lot of people with that shoot. Speaking of which, how is it going with the photos from the most recent shoot?”

“I actually just finished my last edit,” Renjun smiles, “I was just about to send them to you for approval.”

“Great,” Johnny smiles, “Send them now and then meet me in my office and we can review them together.”

\----  
Jeno and Jaemin were used to long days and long shoots. They had been in this business for a long time and were pretty much used to everything by now. What they didn’t realize was that the more they worked with other photographers and videographers the more they would appreciate working with Renjun.

The commercial they were shooting now was for a brand they had worked with since the beginning of their career and had worked with the same crew on every campaign. There was no real vision with this team. Each campaign looked almost identical to the last, the only difference being the clothing and whatever product they were selling. The two couldn’t help but think how Renjun would have done something different. The boy always seemed to have new ideas, granted they had only worked with him twice, but still, they had been two of the best shoots they had ever done.

They were exhausted by the time the shooting ended, wanting nothing more than to curl up in their bed and pass out for the night. Jeno checked his phone before the two made their way out to their cars. He smiled seeing a message there from the very person that seemed to occupy their minds all day.

**From Renjunnie <3 **   
_Thank you so much for the flowers, they are beautiful_

He shows Jaemin the message and they both smile before sending a reply.

**To Renjunnie <3 **   
_You deserve them!  
We are so proud of you _

**From Renjunnie <3 **   
_I couldn’t have done it without you :)_

**To Renjunnie <3 **   
_All we did was stand and look pretty  
You did all the work _

**From Renjunnie <3 **   
_Well I had good subjects ;)_

“He’s getting bold,” Jaemin laughs at the message they had just received.

“That’s a good thing,” Jeno smiles, “I just hope he doesn’t turn out to be as big of a flirt like you. I don’t know if I can handle two of you.”

Jaemin laughs at his boyfriend as they walk into their apartment. They both change into their pajamas and hop into bed.  
\----

“The proofs came in from the last shoot you did with Renjun,” Jaehyun says as he walks Jeno and Jaemin to the conference room, “We can look at them before we go to your shoot later today.”

They all take their usual seats in the room and Jaehyun pulls up the file. They flip through the photos, in just as much awe as the first time they had done this.

“That boy has talent, I’ll give him that,” Jaehyun says when they finish their review.

“I am speechless,” Jaemin says, “Those are so beautiful.”

“He really does have an eye for this,” Jeno says.

“So I am assuming we are all in agreement that all these photos are approved?” Jaehyun asks.

“Is that even a question?” Jeno shoots back.

“All right then, I will send the approval now and then we can head out to the next shoot,” Jaehyun says.  
\----

Renjun is overwhelmed. Everyone keeps coming over to him to congratulate him on his cover. It’s not like he even really did anything - he just took the pictures. Donghyuck, Taeyong, and Ten had insisted on taking him out to dinner when they heard about it. He decided he would bring along some copies of the magazine for them as well.

“Hey Renjun,” he heard Johnny call right as he got to his desk, “Meet me in my office real quick.”

“Be right there,” Renjun responds. He puts his bag down and heads to his bosses office.

“Take a seat,” Johnny smiles when he enters.

“What’s up?” Renjun asks after sitting across from his boss.

“I just wanted to let you know that the photos were all approved by the modeling agency,” Johnny informs him.

“That’s great,” Renjun says, “I’m glad they liked them.”

“Oh, they more than liked them,” Johnny says, “I’m glad we took a chance on you. Everyone is very impressed with you. Jaehyun actually asked that we send you for any future shoots with the two. It’s hard to impress him.”

“Really?” Renjun just keeps getting more and more overwhelmed as the day went on, “They really want to keep working with me?”

“Not just you,” Johnny says, “They also put in a request to the rest of your team’s agencies to work with them again in the future.”

“Oh,” Renjun says surprised, “That’s amazing. They will be so excited to hear that.”

Renjun heads back to his desk in a little bit of a daze. He checks his phone and can’t help but smile at the messages from his two favorite people.

**From Jaemin <3 **   
_To the most talented boy in the world.  
Thank you for such beautiful pictures <3 _

**From Jeno <3 **   
_I’m blown away by those photos Junnie <3  
Can’t wait for this weekend so we can thank you properly _

Renjun couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on his face the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Next update will be the weekend date pt 1. The weekend festivities will be in two parts!
> 
> As always Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend Date pt 1
> 
> Warning: Fluff ahead

It was finally the weekend. Renjun groans when he hears someone banging on his door at 7am. He rolls out of bed and goes to throw the door open. He just huffs and opens the door wider when he sees that it’s Donghyuck, Taeyong, and Ten. He walks to the kitchen to start the kettle to make some tea and pulls a breakfast bar out of the cabinet for breakfast.

“Good morning to you too,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Why are you here so early?” Renjun whines.

“Clearly we need to be,” Donghyuck throws back, “You aren’t giving us much to work with there Junnie.”

“Terribly sorry that I don’t look perfect when I wake up,” Renjun says grumpily.

“Drink your tea, I can’t deal with you when you are like this,” Donghyuck laughs.

“Whatever,” Renjun says. He pours himself some tea and walks back to his room accepting that he has to suffer through whatever his friends were about to do.

Renjun hates that Donghyuck is always right. He feels a lot less grumpy now that he has finished his tea and is more awake. Donghyuck is currently going through his closet scrutinizing his wardrobe and cursing Renjun’s lack of style under his breath, while Taeyong has started working on his hair.

“I never thought I would be one of those people that had a whole style squad for everyday life,” Renjun says sarcastically.

“You couldn’t afford us everyday,” Ten sasses as he lays out all of his makeup, “You’re lucky we like you and are doing this for free.”

Renjun just shrugs and sits back while his friends do what they do best. An hour later, after getting hair and makeup done, and going through three different outfits, he gets the final seal of approval.

\----  
Jeno and Jaemin were nervous to say the least. They wanted the day to go perfectly. They got ready to go knowing full well that the dream team was outfitting Renjun, taking a little more time than they usually would to get ready. Once they are sufficiently pleased with their outfits they head out. They decide to stop at their favorite coffee shop on the way and grab their favorite coffees and a tea for Renjun. They pull up to the front of Renjun’s building and give the boy a call.

“Hello,” Renjun answers.

“Hi Junnie,” Jaemin replies, “We are outside.”

“Great,” Renjun says, “I’ll be right down. Uh, just so you know...the glam squad from Hell is probably walking down with me.”

“Oh,” Jaemin smiles, “And why are they here? Did you want to look good for us?”

“No, ah, well I mean yes, but they just kind of force themselves on me,” Renjun says sheepishly.

“Oh of course,” Jaemin laughs, “Well get down here soon, we miss you.”

“Coming down now,” Renjun says, hanging up the phone.

“He’s coming down now,” Jaemin smiles at Jeno.

“You were teasing him you know,” Jeno says.

“Yes, I am very much aware,” Jaemin responds.

The two hear the door open and look over to see the group coming out of the building. Jaemin decides that maybe this is the glam squad from Hell, because Renjun looks like a sin. They had him dressed in a loose white v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. His hair is pulled up off his face similar to the first time they took him out, but he is wearing significantly more make up.

“Hi,” Renjun says when he reaches the two boys.

“Hi,” Jeno smiles, “You look great Jun.”

Jaemin is frozen in place shamelessly staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. Jeno elbows him in the side to snap him out of his daze, “Oh, uh, You look amazing Junnie.”

The three stylists that had been watching from behind Renjun laughed at the reaction.

“Well,” Taeyong says, “We better be going.”

The three start to walk towards their car, but not before Donghyuck leans in and whispers a “You’re Welcome,” to the two models.

“So, I’m assuming that I am still not allowed to know where we are going today?” Renjun asks hopefully.

“You assume correctly,” Jeno smiles.

“I don’t know why you insist on always surprising me,” Renjun says from the back seat.

“It’s fun,” Jaemin shrugs with a smile.

The drive isn’t long. Jeno parks in a public parking lot and gets out to open the other two passengers doors.

“You know,” Renjun says with a smile, “I can in fact open doors on my own.”

“Not anymore you don’t,” Jaemin laughs, “I don’t remember the last time I opened a door on my own. This one’s big on chivalrous actions,” he points at Jeno.

“Why because I have manners and like to be a gentleman?” Jeno glares at his other half.

“I’m only joking you big baby,” Jaemin pats him on the back, “Shall we head over?”

Jaemin threads his arm through Renjun’s with Jeno on his other side. The three boys head to their destination, or well Jeno and Jaemin do, Renjun is just along for the ride so to speak. They walk up to a building with a sign on the door, Dream Arcade.

“An arcade?” Renjun questions, these two always manage to surprise him.

“We haven’t been in a while,” Jaemin says, “And with how much we have all been working we figured some fun was in order.”

They walk in, Jaemin walks up to the counter to get their tokens. Renjun didn’t even try to offer to pay, knowing full well he would be turned down. He feels a tug on his hand and realizes he is being dragged to go play games.

“I didn’t realize you were this competitive Jun,” Jaemin says with wide eyes. He didn’t realize when they decided on this that he would be stuck with two of the most competitive people in the world. Jaemin stands back as he watches Jeno and Renjun go head to head on the fifth game of the day, both with the most determined looks on their faces. It was kind of cute. 

Renjun chooses to ignore the comment from Jaemin, he is one basket away from beating Jeno, and he was going to get it.

“Don’t pout Junnie,” Jeno says after beating Renjun...again, “You almost had me there on that last one.”

“Don’t humor me,” Renjun says, “Let me sulk.”

“Oh Junnie,” Jaemin laughs, pinching the boys cheek, “You’re so cute when you are pouting.”

Renjun swats the models hand away, blushing slightly, and shoots him a death glare.

“Let’s go pick out some prizes,” Jeno smiles. He grabs Renjun and Jaemin’s hands and leads them over to the prize booth. 

“For you Jun,” Jeno says, handing Renjun a Moomin plushie he bought with his tickets.

“What?” Renjun looks up at him with what Jeno can only describe as the cutest confused look ever.

“For you,” Jeno responds with a smile, “I know you like him.”

“I do,” Renjun says shyly, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jeno smiles. Jaemin looks on fondly at the two. With Jeno it is about the little things. He isn’t a shameless flirt like Jaemin, but he pays attention to the little details. He notices things, and he makes small gestures to let you know that he pays attention.

“Are you guys hungry?” Jaemin says hesitantly, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

“I’m starving,” Renjun says with a smile.

“Great,” Jaemin smiles, “Let’s go get some lunch.”

The three walk down the street deciding to go to the diner a block away from the arcade. Just something simple to get them through the rest of the day.

“Hey,” Jeno says suddenly as they walk up to the diner door, “I just need to grab something real quick. You two go ahead and grab a seat, I’ll be right there.”

“What is that all about?” Renjun asks, turning to Jaemin.

Jaemin shrugs, “He does that sometimes. I have learned not to question it.” He’s lying of course, he knows exactly where Jeno is going, but that is a surprise he is not willing to give up at this point.

The two find a seat and scan the menu while they wait for Jeno to return. A few minutes later Jeno slides into the booth next to Jaemin. He doesn’t have anything visibly with him.

“Did you get what you needed?” Renjun questions.

“No they didn’t have it,” Jeno smiles, scanning over his own menu.

\----  
“So where are we heading to next?” Renjun says.

“You know we aren’t going to tell you that,” Jeno says with a smile.

“Eh,” Renjun shrugs, “It was worth a shot.”

Jaemin laughs and grabs his hand leading him to the next destination. They stop outside a trampoline park on the other end of the street. Jeno opens the door and allows the other two to file inside before following them close behind.

Renjun had never been to a trampoline park before. He didn’t realize he was missing out on so much fun. Of course, the company could be part of the reason he was having so much fun to be honest. The three of them spent the afternoon bouncing around, at one point they ended up in a pile on top of each other laughing. Renjun honestly didn’t want the day to end, even with the prospect of seeing them again the next day. He had never had so much fun in his life to be honest.

“Let me buy you guys ice cream,” Renjun says spotting a small ice cream stand next to the parking lot they left the car at.

“You really don’t have to,” Jeno says.

“And you,” Renjun says pointing at the taller boy, and glaring, “Didn’t have to pay for me anytime we went out. You guys have done so much for me, let me do this for you.” His gaze softened a little near the end.

“Can’t really argue with that,” Jaemin says, “You know Junnie, you are a little intimidating when you want to be.”

The boys walk over to stand and place their orders. Jaemin gets strawberry, Jeno gets chocolate, and Renjun gets moose tracks. Renjun sends a glare when Jeno starts to reach for his wallet to pay and Jeno just backs up with his hands up and a laugh. The three walk around eating their ice cream and just enjoying each other's company. Once they had all finished their treats, they headed towards the car to make their way home.

“Thank you,” Renjun says as he gets out of the car, “For everything. I had a lot of fun today.”

“We had a lot of fun too,” Jeno smiles, “Sleep well, we will see you in the morning.”

Jeno and Jaemin stand and watch as the boy who stole their hearts walks back into his apartment.  
\----

The two boys walk into their apartment and take off their jackets. They both fall onto the couch, exhausted by the day's activities.

“You were lying about them not having what you needed right,” Jaemin says smiling at the boy next to him.

“Of course,” Jeno laughs, “I got it.”

“Can I see it?” Jaemin says, his eyes lighting up.

Jeno nods, pulling a long black box out of his pocket and opening it.

“It’s perfect,” Jaemin smiles, “He’s going to love it.”

“I can’t wait to give it to him tomorrow,” Jeno smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Weekend part 1!
> 
> How did you like it?
> 
> In case you haven't realized, I am all about the fluff, so much fluff, all the fluff, the fluffiest fluff.
> 
> I wanted the first date to be more fun - but the second weekend date will be more romantic.
> 
> What do you think Jeno and Jaemin have up their sleeves?
> 
> As always comments and kudos welcome! I try to respond to all of them if possible!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Weekend pt. 2

Renjun groans as once again he is awoken by banging on his door. He tries to ignore it, snuggling his face into the Moomin plushie he got from Jeno the night before. As expected the banging just got louder and more insistent. He rolls out of bed and goes to answer the door.

“Took you long enough,” Donghyuck says when he answers the door.

Renjun gives a grunt in response and heads back to his room, fully planning on crawling back into his bed. Of course, he knew that wasn’t going to work either.

“Oh no you dont,” Ten says grabbing his arm right as he was about to flop onto his mattress, “Sit.”

Renjun complies, knowing it would take more energy to fight. As he sits down Taeyong walks in with a cup of tea, bless his soul, and hands it to him.

“Do we really need to ask, or are you going to spill the deets yourself?” Donghyuck says from where he is digging through Renjun’s closet once again.

“Ok first,” Renjun says, “Never say ‘spill the deets’ again. And Second, what do you want to know?”

“Um,” Donghyuck pretends to think, “Everything!”

Taeyong shakes his head and laughs at the boy's statement, “You know he isn’t going to stop. Might as well start from the beginning.”

Renjun sighs and starts recounting yesterday's events from the beginning. He can’t help the smile that finds its way to his face thinking about everything.

“Those boys are whipped,” Ten says once Renjun has finished his story, “And from that stupid grin on your face right now, I would say that you are as well.”

“Am not,” Renjun pouts and the others just laugh at him. His phone digs effectively taking his attention off his laughing glam squad.

**From Jeno <3 **   
_We are on our way over :)_

**To Jeno <3 **   
_Yay!  
You guys can come up when you get here if you want.  
Third floor, apartment 302 :) _

**From Jeno <3 **   
_Sounds good!_

Renjun smiles. Ok, so maybe he is a little whipped for those boys.

“You have their names saved with hearts in your phone?” Ten says glancing at the boy's phone, “That’s the definition of whipped.”

“Get away from me,” Renjun pushes Ten away.  
\---

The two boys walk up to apartment 302 and knock.

“Got it,” A voice that sounds suspiciously like Donghyuck yells from behind the door.

The door flies open and their suspicions are confirmed. Donghyuck smiles at them when he opens the door.

“Welcome to Renjun’s humble abode,” he says waving the two in, “He’s just in the other room getting a few finishing touches. Have a seat, we will send him out in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Hyuck,” Jaemin smiles. He and Jeno take a seat on the couch. Renjun’s apartment is smaller than theirs, but it is cozy. There are touches that are just so very Renjun. They look around and notice that there are paintings throughout the room. Jeno gets up and walks over to one of them. He can’t help but notice the signature on one of them - RJ. 

“Good morning,” Jeno turns at the voice.

“Good morning Junnie,” Jaemin smiles from where he is still sitting on the couch.

Jeno smiles, “Jun, did you paint these?” he asks, gesturing to the artwork throughout the apartment.

“Uh, yeah, I did,” Renjun says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I didn’t know you painted too. These are amazing. Is there anything you can’t do?” Jeno asks.

“Beat you at basketball apparently,” Renjun smiles.

“Valid,” Jaemin says from his spot, “You look great by the way. As always.”

Renjun is dressed today in some swim trunks, a tank top, and a loose cotton button down. Ten had gone lighter on the makeup today. 

“Care to explain how they knew to dress me like this by the way? I thought it was weird that they had dressed me in swim trunks, but looking at you guys, clearly they knew what they were doing,” Renjun questions the two in front of him.

“We told Hyuck how to dress you,” Jaemin shrugs.

“Why does he get to know where we are going?” Renjun whines.

“He doesn’t,” Jeno says, “We just told him how to dress you, not why.”

“How did you know how to contact him anyway?” Renjun looks at them suspiciously.

“He messaged us,” Jeno says, always an honest one.

“And on that note, I shall take my leave,” Donghyuck says heading for the door.

“Not so fast there Hyuck,” Renjun says turning towards him.

“Have fun,” Donghyuck says running out the door.

“I need a new best friend,” Renjun growls.

“Well, we were his ride,” Taeyong says laughing, “Have a great day.”

“Sorry about them,” Renjun says once the stylists have left.

“It's all good,” Jaemin smiles, “Are you ready to go?”

“Do I need to take anything else with me?” Renjun asks.

“Nope,” Jeno smiles, “We have everything we need in the car.”

“Of course you do,” Renjun laughs, “Let me just grab a couple things and we can go.”  
\----

Renjun couldn’t believe his eyes. Secretive as ever, the two models had led him to a secluded area off the side of a private beach. It was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. There was a small beach area, and a patch of the clearest water he had ever seen. The whole area was surrounded by trees, and the cherry on top was the waterfall that was sending rainbows in every direction in the sun. He had no idea that places like this existed, not in the real world at least.

“What do you think?” Jaemin asks next to him.

“It’s beautiful,” Renjun says honestly, “It almost doesn’t seem real.”

“That’s what we thought the first time we came here too,” Jeno says from his other side, “We come here when we need to get away from everything. It’s our own secret getaway spot.”

Renjun didn’t know what to say to that. They trusted him enough to bring him to their secret spot. A spot without paparazzi, tabloids, or anything else that they had to deal with in everyday life. He was touched, more so than he could ever express.

“Come on,” Jaemin says gently, “Let’s get everything set up.”

Jaemin walks to the center of the beach area. He pulls a blanket from his bag and lays it down. Jeno places the basket he was holding down at the corner of the blanket. They had thought of everything, they handed Renjun a bottle of iced tea and they all sat on the blanket. Jaemin pulls out another bag and starts digging around in it.

“What’s that?” Renjun questions.

“My camera,” Jaemin smiles, “Photography happens to be a hobby of mine. Sometimes I like to be behind the camera instead of in front of it. I’m definitely not as talented as you though.”

“You guys are just full of surprises,” Renjun says, watching Jaemin attach his lense to the camera.

Jeno and Renjun sit on the blanket as Jaemin starts to wander around and take pictures. Renjun couldn’t help but stare in amazement. Jaemin really looked beautiful in the sunlight, the water reflecting off of his face. He looks over to the side and catches Jeno staring at him.

“You really are beautiful you know,” Jeno says with what can only be described as a fond smile.

This catches Renjun off guard, “What? Uhm, no, I’m not. At least not as beautiful as you and Jaemin.”

“You sell yourself short,” Jeno says, “You clearly didn’t realize you rendered Jaemin speechless yesterday when you came out to meet us. That’s not easy to do.”

“I don’t think so,” Renjun denies.

“I mean it,” Jeno says sincerely, “We both wonder why you are behind the camera instead of in front of it.”

Renjun can feel himself turning red. He can tell that Jeno is being sincere, but it’s not something he has heard before. He never even thought about it. For him, he was an average looking artist and photographer. He captured pretty things and put them onto paper - he wasn’t one of those pretty things.

“Come on,” Jeno breaks Renjun out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed the other boy had stood up offering Renjun his hand, “Let's get a closer look at that waterfall.”

Renjun smiles, taking Jeno’s hand and following him. Jeno doesn’t let go of his hand. They walk side by side up to the waterfall. They don’t even notice Jaemin behind them on the sand, snapping away.

Jaemin thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever been able to capture, the two boys that have his heart, holding hands walking down the beach towards the waterfall. He couldn’t help but feel lucky. Sure they hadn’t asked Renjun to be theirs yet, but he was lucky to have them both be in his life. It felt as though the universe was giving him a gift. 

Jaemin lost track of how many pictures he had taken of the two. They had entered the waterfall and started to splash and play and the smiles on both of their faces as they laughed were too beautiful not to capture. He puts his camera away and goes to join in on the fun.

“Ok,” Renjun says falling down onto the blanket, “That was a lot of fun.”

Jeno laughs sitting down next to him, “Are you hungry?” 

Renjun just nods in response. Jaemin opens the basket they had brought with them and pulls out a bunch of sandwiches, chips, and grabs three more iced teas from their cooler. Renjun gets lost in thought. Thinking about how nice this is, getting away from the rest of the world, spending time with two people who wormed their way into his life so quickly. He doesn’t think he has ever been so happy in his life.

“Hey Renjun,” Jaemin says, pulling the boy from his thoughts, “We have something we want to give to you.”

“What is it?” Renjun asks with a questioning gaze. These two had already given him so much.

Jeno reaches for one of the bags they had brought with them. He pulls out a long black box and opens it. Inside are 3 silver bracelets laid out, at the center of each of them is a silver puzzle piece charm. Each one had a different initial on them, JN, JM, and RJ.

“What are these?” Renjun questions, not really knowing what else to say.

“We have been together a long time,” Jeno starts, “We have known we loved each other deeply for about as long as we have known each other.”

“But we have always thought there was something missing,” Jaemin continues, “We just could never figure out what it was. Until we met you.”

“What do you mean?” Renjun asks, his brain not able to process what is happening at the moment.

“What we mean to say is,” Jeno says nervously, “You are our missing piece. We knew from the moment we laid eyes on you, that you were what was missing. We really like you Renjun, a lot.”

“So,” Jaemin adds, “Will you do us the honor of completing our puzzle? Will you be our boyfriend?”

The two models look on hopefully, watching as the boy in front of them processes what they just said.

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” Renjun says, “Both of you right?”

“Yes,” Jeno says, “Nothing would make us happier actually.”

“So,” Jaemin asks hopefully, “What do you say?”

Renjun doesn’t really need to think, he just wants to make sure he processed the information correctly. So after a couple seconds he answers, “Yes.”

“Really?” Jaemin says excitedly.

“Yes,” Renjun says, “My answer is yes.”

The widest smiles make their way to all three boys' faces. Jaemin launches himself at Renjun for a hug. Renjun yells at the reaction, but the two end up in a pile laughing. Jeno takes the bracelets out of the box and places them on each of the boys wrists before putting on his own. Renjun felt rather bold for once and pulled Jeno down to join the pile that he and Jaemin had created. Jeno laughs softly.

“Ok,” Renjun says after letting the feeling of both boys on top of him sink in, “Get off me now it’s hot.”

Jeno, being on the top is first to get up, but doesn’t go far. Jaemin on the other hand just hums and responds, “Nope, too comfortable.”

Renjun groaned, trying to push the boy off of him. He looks up to Jeno and asks, “Is this what I have to look forward to?”

“Afraid so,” Jeno smiles.

“And it’s too late to change my mind right?” Renjun asks.

“Like I would let you,” Jaemin said squeezing him tighter.

Eventually, with much squirming and Jeno having mercy on him and pulling Jaemin off, Renjun was set free. The three enjoyed the rest of their lunch and then sat shoulder to shoulder observing the beauty of their surroundings.

“Come on,” Jeno says, both he and Jaemin getting up and offering Renjun a hand, “We want to show you one more thing.”

Renjun takes both their hands and lets them pull him up. Neither lets go of his hand as they lead him to yet another surprise. They walk up a dirt path through the trees. Renjun huffs a little out of breath as they make their way. _I really need to start working out_ he thinks to himself. As they near their destination Jaemin let’s go of Renjun’s hand and covers his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Renjun questions.

“We want it to be a surprise,” Jaemin answers, “Trust us, we won’t let you fall.”

Renjun just goes with it. He has no reason not to trust them. They continue moving. Renjun can tell they have made it out of the trees as he is hit with the fresh air and the scent of the ocean. Jeno puts a hand on his shoulder to make him stop. 

“Ok,” Jaemin says into his ear, Renjun shivers at the proximity, “On the count of three you can open your eyes.”

The two models count together, “1, 2...3.”

Jaemin’s hands lift from Renjun’s face and the boy opens his eyes. He is in awe of the view in front of them. They are at the top of the waterfall, looking out at the ocean, the sun is starting to set and the sky is filled with the most beautiful pinks, purples, and oranges. 

“So what do you think?” Jeno whispers in his ear, Renjun suppresses the shiver that threatens to run through him.

“It’s beautiful,” Renjun says softly.

“I’m glad you like it,” Jaemin says, placing his chin on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Thank you, for everything,” Renjun says, taking the time to look at each of them, “You two always make me feel like I am someone special, not just some no name behind a camera.”

“You are someone special Renjun,” Jeno says looking him directly in the eyes, “You are a beautiful person inside and out. Anyone who says differently is just flat out wrong.”

Renjun’s heart flutters. He knows Jeno is being sincere, he always is. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve the two boys, but he is so thankful they were brought into his life.

“Let’s take a picture,” Jaemin says. He turns so that the sunset is behind them still wrapped around Renjun.

Jeno takes out his phone to take the picture and wraps an arm around both of the boys next to him. He holds the phone up to frame the picture and glances at Jaemin, he knows instantly what the look on his face means. 

“Ok,” Jeno says, “On three. 1, 2...3”

At that moment both Jeno and Jaemin turn their heads and kiss Renjun on the cheek. Jeno makes sure that he captures the moment and Renjun’s look of surprise.

“You can’t just do that,” Renjun whines, he struggles to try to free himself from both the boys, but he knows it’s impossible.

“Sorry Junnie,” Jaemin smiles, clearly not sorry at all, “We couldn’t resist.”

“Here,” Jeno says, pulling the other two closer again, “We won’t do anything this time I swear.”

Jeno keeps his promise and they take a couple more photos just wrapped around each other. Their faces describe it all, plastered with smiles, fondness, and all the feelings they have for each other.

“Can you send me those pictures please?” Renjun asks once their mini photo shoot is over.

“Of course,” Jeno smiles.

The three face back towards the sunset and watch as the sun gets lower and lower. Renjun’s mind is racing thinking of everything that has happened in the short time he has known the two boys beside him. He wants to kiss the two, to pour all of the emotions and thankfulness he has for the two into it. _You can do this Renjun, they already asked you to be theirs, they won’t turn down a kiss._

“Um,” Renjun starts shyly.

Jeno and Jaemin hum in response urging him to go on, Renjun Continues, “I would really like to kiss both of you right now. Can I?”

“Of course you can,” Jeno says with a smile.

“I thought you would never ask,” Jaemin smiles as well.

So Renjun does it. He starts with Jaemin. Jaemin is a passionate kisser, a physical kisser. His kiss starts soft and builds quickly, his touches needy, he makes sure that there are as many points of contact as possible. Renjun pulls away and turns to Jeno. Jeno is a more affectionate kisser. He takes his time, making sure that every press of the lips hold as many emotions as possible. Both boys kiss so differently, and Renjun loves the feeling of both of them. He pulls back from Jeno and allows the other two to share a kiss. Passion meets affection and it makes something bloom in Renjun’s chest.

The three boys pull away and stare at each other with so many emotions. They decide to sit and watch the rest of the sunset. Renjun sits in the middle and leans his head on Jeno’s shoulder and holds Jaemin’s hand tightly. He breaths in the fresh air and the scents of his two boys mixes in with the salty ocean air. He doesn’t want this moment to end, but slowly his eyes droop, he ends up falling asleep.

Jeno looks at the sleeping boy on his shoulder and melts instantly. He looks over and Jaemin and knows that he feels the same.

“I’m so happy he didn’t reject us,” Jaemin says softly, “I don’t know if I could have handled that.”

“I’m happy too Nana,” Jeno smiles, “I am happy I have both of you.”

“It’s getting late,” Jaemin says, “We should probably start heading back. But I just don’t want to wake him up.”

“I know,” Jeno says, “He looks so peaceful. But we can’t stay out here all night.”

Jaemin sighs standing up from his spot, “Renjunnie,” he says shaking the boy lightly, “Renjunnie, it’s time to wake up.”

Renjun hums and slowly opens his eyes. He smiles sheepishly, “Sorry,” he says looking up to Jaemin.

“Don’t be silly,” Jaemin smiles back, “We actually didn’t want to wake you up, but it’s getting late.”

Jeno stands up as well, offering him a hand and they quietly walk back to their picnic site to pack up and head home. When they get to Renjun’s apartment, Jeno opens his door and he climbs out of the car.

“Thank you again, for today, and everything else,” Renjun says, giving Jeno the tightest hug possible.

“No,” Jeno says squeezing him back, “Thank you, for making us happy.” He leans down and gives Renjun a soft peck on the lips. Renjun turns to Jaemin who is in the passenger seat with the window down, he leans in and gives Jaemin a quick kiss on the lips.

“Good night,” Renjun says, giving Jeno one more squeeze.

“Good night Junnie,” Jeno says squeezing back.

“Sleep well,” Jaemin smiles from his place in the car.

The two watch as the final piece of their puzzle walks back into his building. They both were so happy that everything had finally fallen into place.

Renjun made his way into his apartment, changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He squeezed the Moomin plushie that Jeno had won him, wishing it was one of his boys instead, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE TOGETHER!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the whole date weekend!  
> Were you surprised by their gift?
> 
> Don't worry there is still way more fluff ahead!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Dinner

Renjun wakes up still smiling the next morning, that is until he realizes that his magical weekend is over and it’s back to reality. He rolls out of bed to get ready to go back to work. They have their big monthly meeting today where they will be talking about the past month and handing out assignments for the next month. He grabs his phone from the charger and smiles as he sees two messages pop up on his screen.

**From Jaemin <3 **  
_Morning Junnie!  
Have a great day <3 _

**From Jeno <3 **  
_Good Morning!  
Can’t wait to see you again :) _

He smiles, thinking he could get used to the good morning texts every day.

**To Jeno <3 and Jaemin <3 **  
_Good morning my boyfriends <3  
I hope you both have a great day as well :)  
I can’t wait to see you again either _

_My boyfriends_ Renjun thinks to himself, _yeah, I can definitely get used to that._ Renjun had significantly more pep in his step as he went through his morning routine and headed into the office.

“Good Morning,” Renjun greeted his coworkers brightly.

“Well you're in a good mood,” his coworker Seulgi smiles.

“The best mood,” Renjun says.

“And why is that?” She asks.

“Just had an amazing weekend and a really great morning that’s all,” He replies with a smile. He’s not really ready to share his news with the world yet. He wants to enjoy it privately for a little while. He also isn’t sure if it will affect his assignments or anything like that either. So for now, it is a secret that only he, Jeno, and Jaemin share.

The meeting takes most of the day. He is a little embarrassed when it’s his turn to talk about the past month and everyone congratulates him once again on his successes. He knows it’s an achievement, but he doesn’t like all the attention being on him, that’s why he opts to be behind the camera instead of in front of it. At the end of the meeting their assignment calendars are handed out and they are dismissed to go finish some things before calling it a day.

When Renjun gets back to his desk he takes a look at his calendar - he is booked solid for the next month, with only a few days off. He sighs thinking about the lack of sleep and social life he is going to have until he looks a little closer. Almost every assignment he has is with Jeno and Jaemin, only a few are some of his regular ad assignments. _Looks like we will be spending a lot of time together this month,_ he thinks to himself. He can’t help but smile at that. He takes a quick picture and sends it to his boys.

**To Jeno <3 and Jaemin <3 **  
  
_Looks like we will be spending a lot of time together this month :)_

He receives two responses almost immediately

**From Jeno <3 **  
_Good :)_

**From Jaemin <3 **  
_Thank god, I hate working with other photographers_

Renjun shakes his head at the two boys' responses. He was just so fond of them - the dopey smile made its way to his face again. That is, until another text message appears on his phone.

**Hyuckie**  
_We are having family dinner tonight.  
You are giving us all the details about your date yesterday.  
Before you decline we are already outside your office and ready to drag you into the car when you get out  
Love you _

Renjun groaned. He loves his friends, he really does, but they drive him insane most days. He knows its best not to even attempt to deny this request so he starts packing up.

From Jeno <3  
_What are you doing tonight?_

**To Jeno <3 **  
_Hyuck demanded a family dinner :(  
Just fyi - I am not going to tell him about us yet  
I want to enjoy it just between us for a little while  
Before his nosy ass gets involved in it _

**From Jeno <3 **  
_If that’s what you want!  
Our lips are sealed.  
Unless you are around ;)  
Have fun babe <3 _

__Calm down, calm down, calm down,_ Renjun thinks to himself as his heart races at the pet name. He finishes packing his things and heads out the door to his impending doom._

_“What’s on your wrist there Junnie?” Ten asks as they sit down to dinner._

_“Huh?” Renjun says nervously, hiding his hand quickly under the table._

_Renjun should have known better, than to show any weakness, because Donghyuck grabs his hand from under the table and pulls it up. He pulls back Renjun’s sleeve to reveal the bracelet that he had received from his boyfriends the night before._

_“Where did you get this?” Donghyuck asks with a knowing glare._

_“This?” Renjun questions, pointing to the bracelet, “I’ve had this for years,” he lies, pretty convincingly, “It was a gift from my parents.”_

_“I’ve never seen you wear it before,” Donghyuck acuses._

_“I found it recently,” he responds, “I was cleaning out my closet and it was in a box.”_

_“Uh huh,” Donghyuck responds, “Moving on, tell us everything! Where did they take you? What did you do? Did you get laid?”_

_“You are the absolute worst, you know that right,” Renjun glares at his friend._

_“Hyuck, shut it,” Taeyong says, having some mercy on his friend, “But seriously Junnie, how was your day yesterday?”_

_“Honestly, it was one of the best days of my life,” Renjun smiles._

_“Where did they take you,” Ten asks, “Why did they want you to dress for water?”_

_“They took me to a beach. It’s actually where they go to get away from the world, away from paparazzi. There was the most beautiful waterfall there. We just enjoyed the day, they brought a picnic lunch, and then we watched the sunset at the top of the waterfall,” Renjun sighs remembering how beautiful it was, “It was just all so beautiful.”_

_“That sounds so romantic,” Taeyong says dreamily._

_“Seriously, if you don’t date them I will,” Ten says reaching over to steal food from Renjun’s plate._

_Renjun couldn’t help the blush that came to his face. Lucky for him it passed off for embarrassment, rather than him hiding something. It was hard keeping it from his best friends, but he honestly hasn’t even been in the relationship more than 24 hours, and he just wants some time to process everything. It’s not exactly the most conventional relationship that he was in._

_The rest of the night is filled with the four friends just spending time together laughing and having a good time. Renjun loved what they had deemed family dinners, but he can’t help but miss Jeno and Jaemin. He will admit, only to himself, that he is completely whipped for them. He will never tell the others this...ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This chapter was kind of a filler chapter - so I will probably update again on Sunday because the next chapter has a little more action in it.
> 
> I hope you like the story so far!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a Sunday update - and a Sunday update you shall get!

“We get to see our boy today,” Jaemin says excitedly to Jeno while they get ready for the day's shoot.

“I know,” Jeno smiles, “I miss him.”

They grab their bags and head to their favorite coffee shop. They grab their usual order, which now includes Renjun’s tea, and some extra treats for the crew, and then go to meet Jaehyun.

“Again with the pastries?” Jaehyun eyes them when they walk up.

“What?” Jaemin says feigning innocence, “You don’t think this team deserves them? Taeyong will be devastated to hear that you don’t think he is worthy of pastries.”

“I need to be assigned to different models,” Jaehyun sighs, “I’ve known you two for far too long.”

“But you love us,” Jeno smiles.

“Unfortunately yes,” Jaehyun sighs again, “Let’s go.”  
\----

Renjun arrived at the studio early as usual to set up. He was excited to see Jeno and Jaemin, it had only been a day since he last saw them, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t miss them. He walked around and made sure everything was set up for the day. It was an ad campaign, which was not his favorite, but he knew that the two were more than willing to make it more interesting.

“What has you so happy this early in the morning?” Donghyuck asks him when he arrives for the day.

“Just having a good morning,” Renjun shrugs, “You got a problem with that?”

“You sure that’s all, and not the fact that Prince Charming and Flynn Ryder are coming today?” Donghyuck says with an evil grin.

“Never refer to them like that again,” Renjun rolls his eyes at his friend.

“So defensive,” Donghyuck smiles before sauntering off to set up the clothing for the shoot.

Renjun hears the door open again and he turns to see his boyfriends walking in with Jaehyun, arms full of pastries, and eyes full of love.

“Good morning,” Renjun chirps, walking over to the three new arrivals.

“Morning Renjunnie,” Jeno smiles.

“We brought you your tea,” Jaemin smiles handing over the steaming beverage.

“Thank you,” Renjun smiles, “Let me take those to the table and you two can go get ready.”

Jeno hands over the pastries, gives Renjun a smile, and takes Jaemin’s hand to go to the dressing room for hair, makeup, and outfits.

“Good morning everyone,” the two say as they enter the dressing room, greeting what they now refer to as the Dream Team of stylists.

“Good morning,” Taeyong smiles at them, “Jeno I’ll start on your hair while Ten starts on Jaemin’s makeup.”

The two sit down at the respective stations while the stylists get to work. Donghyuck wanders towards the stations as his job doesn’t start until the other two are finished. He happens to notice something silver on Jeno’s wrist and takes a longer look. 

“Nice bracelets,” Donghyuck smiles, noticing a familiar bracelet on Jeno and Jaemin’s wrists. They were the same as the bracelet on Renjun’s wrist. The same silver band with the same puzzle piece charm on it. Donghyuck shares a knowing look with Taeyong and Ten. He smirks to himself, _Oh Renjun, you are so busted._

The boys finish their hair and makeup and Donghyuck gives them their first outfit. They get last checks and Donghyuck walks them out to the set.

“These two are ready to go,” Donghyuck smiles, he then leans close to his best friend and whispers, “You ain’t slick Junnie.”

Renjun gives his friend a confused look, but shakes it off and sets up the shot. The schedule is different for the day. Since this is an ad campaign, Renjun had until lunch time to get the shots done, and then the rest of the day would be the commercial shoot. Renjun wasn’t needed for that part, but had every intention of sticking around anyway.

When they break for lunch, Renjun starts to pack up his equipment to make room for the videographer to get what he needs for the commercial. He heads over to the break area, fully intending on eating lunch with the two boys. An idea hits him at that moment, he changes direction heading towards the now empty dressing room and sends a quick text.

**To Jeno <3 and Jaemin <3 **   
_Come to the dressing room  
Don’t make it obvious _

He sits on the couch in the dressing room and waits. A few seconds later the two walk through the door. Renjun locks the door behind them and all but jumps on Jeno to give him a hug. 

“Hello to you too Junnie,” Jeno smiles as Renjun pulls back and gives him a kiss. He then unwraps himself and does the same to Jaemin.

“I missed you guys,” Renjun says once he has given each their kiss.

“We missed you too,” Jaemin smiles.

“You don’t know how badly I wanted to kiss you when you first came in,” Renjun smiles, “But I don’t think that is really considered professional.”

“I suppose not,” Jeno smiles, “But neither is sneaking away in the middle of a shoot to jump your boyfriends,” he teases.

“I am technically off the clock,” Renjun reasons, “Anything that happens from here on out can’t be used against me.”

“Is that so,” Jaemin says leaning in to give Renjun another kiss, “You’re really cute you know.”

The three spend a few more minutes together before they decide to go join the rest of the team. They decide to space it out, Jeno and Jaemin go first, since they do need to eat something before the rest of the schedule. Renjun waits about five minutes and follows out.

“Where have you been?” Ten asks as Renjun walks back to the table.

“I thought I had left something at my desk upstairs,” Renjun lies, “I was looking for it, but I must have brought it home.”

“Sure,” Donghyuck says sarcastically. Renjun ignores his friend and finishes his sandwich. 

Jeno and Jaemin go to get their hair and makeup touched up and outfitted for the filming and Renjun decides to set up his laptop at the table to start editing the photos. He plugs in the memory card from the camera and transfers the photos. He starts going through the pictures, finding the ones that he wanted to submit, and sets to editing. That is until the video shoot starts, then he becomes very distracted. He can’t help but watch his boyfriends do what they do best. They really are talented, they know all the right angles and hit their marks every time.

“You need me to wipe that drool off your face,” Donghyuck says directly behind him, making him jump.

“Hyuckie, leave him alone,” Taeyong says, “You haven’t left him alone all day.”

Donghyuck just laughs walking away and getting the next outfit ready for the boys.

“You really are staring pretty hard,” Taeyong says softly, “Not very subtle Junnie.”

Renjun ignores his friends comments and goes back to staring at his boyfriends. How he got lucky enough to call them his is still a mystery to him. He spends the next two hours getting little to no editing done.

“You guys did great,” Renjun smiles when the director calls it a wrap.

“Thank you,” the two smile at him, “Dinner?” Jeno asks.

“Definitely,” Renjun answers, “I’m starving.”

“Well we definitely can’t have that,” Jaemin smiles, “We can let the others know too.”

“Ugh, do we have to?” Renjun whines.

“We don’t,” Jeno responds, “But won’t it be a little suspicious if we don’t? Especially with us all disappearing during lunch.” He gives Renjun a wink before turning to walk back to the dressing room.

Renjun groans, packing everything up and waiting for everyone to finish with their tasks. He walks into the dressing room, not used to being the one waiting on everyone else, and helps his friends clean up their stations. Jeno and Jaemin let the team know that dinner is on them - everyone except the director and videographer team agree and they are on their way.  
\----

“So,” Donghyuck says once they have placed their food orders, “I heard you three had a great weekend.”

“We did,” Jaemin smiles, “It was an amazing weekend actually.”

“Are you guys really going to keep this up?” Donghyuck huffs.

“Keep what up Hyuck?” Renjun sighs.

“You are clearly hiding something,” Donghyuck says. Renjun opens his mouth to deny but is promptly cut off, “Don’t you dare deny it!” Donghyuck shouts, “First off, you three have matching bracelets. Second, you had what most would call a romantic weekend. And finally, all three of you disappear during the lunch break and try to play it off that you weren’t together. Somethings going on and you need to spill it right now.”

Everyone stares at Donghyuck, it was quite the outburst he just had. Renjun sighed, he was hoping to have more time with his two boys before spilling the beans, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen.

“Your right Hyuck,” Renjun says. He feels the two boys on either side of him place their hands on his thigh as comfort. “We are dating,” Renjun says simply, “All three of us,” he adds to make sure it is clear.

“How long?” Donghyuck asks, crossing his arms.

“Since Sunday,” Jeno answers with a smile.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ten asks. Renjun can tell there is a hint of hurt on all three of his friends' faces.

“I just wanted some time with them before telling you guys. It’s still so new, and I just wanted to keep them to myself for a little bit,” Renjun answers.

“Well,” Taeyong smiles, “Congratulations.”

“Damn,” Ten says, “Junnie scooping up all the good ones. Congratulations to you three.”

Renjun blushes, he hated having all the attention on him, which is part of the reason he didn’t tell his friends.

Jaehyun clears his throat next to Jeno, “Well, congratulations to all three of you, but I am going to have to ask all of you to keep this on the down low. It could cause some issues, and I just need to come up with a plan of action before it gets out.”

“Our lips are sealed,” Taeyong smiles at the manager.  
\----

“Can we give you a ride home?” Jeno asks as the group heads to the parking lot.

“I would love that,” Renjun smiles.

“Great,” Jaemin says, “Should we head out then?”

“Yeah, let me just say goodbye to everyone else real quick,” Renjun says, turning to go say bye to his friends.

“You guys make my life so difficult, you know that,” Jaehyun sighs behind the two models.

“You know we don’t mean to,” Jeno says, “Sorry we didn’t tell you ahead of time.”

“It's fine,” Jaehyun waves, “Are you guys happy?”

“Yes,” Jaemin says, “Very.”

“Well, then it is what it is,” Jaehyun shrugs, “I’ll start working on a plan for when this all inevitable gets out.”

“Thank you,” Jeno smiles, “You always take care of us.”

“Two overgrown children,” Jaehyun mumbles.

“Are you ready to go?” Renjun interrupts the conversation.

“Yeah,” Jaemin says, “Let’s go,” he grabs Renjun’s hand.

“Wait,” Jaehyun stops them, “Renjun, you really need to tell Johnny about this soon. He needs to be prepared for if this gets out as well.”

“Ok,” Renjun nods nervously, “I will let him know.”

“Have a good night,” Jaehyun smiles at the three boys walking away.  
\----

“Do you guys want to come inside,” Renjun asks, slightly nervous.

“If you want us to,” Jeno replies.

“I really do,” Renjun says.

Jeno smiles at the boy and goes to park the car. The three walk up to Renjun’s apartment together. Renjun unlocks the door and opens it for his two boys, after closing the door and making sure it is locked he turns and pulls both of them into a hug. 

Renjun loves the feeling of being wrapped in both of their arms. It makes him feel safe. He leads the two to his couch and sits down between the two of them.

“Would you guys like something to drink?” He asks them.

“No,” Jeno smiles, “We are good.” Jeno wraps his arm around Renjun’s shoulder and pulls him closer. Renjun feels Jaemin scoot closer and he grabs his hand. They sit there for a while, wrapped in each other. They chat about different things, but mostly just enjoy each other's company.

“Hey Junnie,” Jaemin says, “We should probably get going. It’s getting late.”

Renjun pouts, “Do you have to go?”

“We have a meeting early tomorrow,” Jaemin smiles, “Otherwise we would be more than happy to stay.”

“Alright,” Renjun sighs, “I suppose you are right.”

Jaemin leans in and gives him a kiss, “Of course we are.”

The three boys untangle themselves and head over to the door. 

“Do you want me to walk you out?” Renjun asks.

“No, we can find our way,” Jeno smiles. Renjun loves his smile, so genuine and pure.

“What time do you get out of work tomorrow?” Jaemin asks.

“Usually around five,” Renjun answers, “Why?”

“We need to take you on our first official date,” Jaemin says, “We will pick you up from work.”

Renjun smiles at him. He gives both the boys a kiss good night and watches them walk down the stairs to leave for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the cat's out of the bag now!
> 
> Renjun really thought he was being slick huh...too bad his friends more perceptive than he gives them credit for!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update...we are getting close to the end...which makes me sad.
> 
> Next update will be their first official date as boyfriends!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official date as boyfriends :)

Renjun’s anxiety was through the roof when he walked into work. He had asked for a one on one meeting with Johnny that afternoon to let him know that he was dating not only one but two of their clients. He could lose his job over this. The job that he loved, the job that had brought him to the two boys he cared about more than anything. He thinks about how happy he has been the last couple of days, thinks about how much he has smiled, thinks about how safe he feels with the two of them. They are worth it. He would be willing to give up the job if it means he gets to be happy.

Renjun knocks on his boss's door, “Come in,” Johnny calls from the other side.

“Good afternoon,” Renjun smiles as he walks in the room.

“Good afternoon Renjun, please come in, take a seat,” Johnny responds, “Now, you said you had something to talk about with me?”

“Uh, yes,” Renjun says nervously, “So uh, I just wanted to let you know, that I well, I am sort of dating, uh Jeno and Jaemin.”

“Oh,” Johnny says seriously, “I wasn’t really expecting that. Does Jaehyun know about this?”

“Yeah,” Renjun replies, “He is actually the one that told me to tell you.”

“Ok,” Johnny says, “Well Renjun, I can’t say this isn’t a complicated situation. We need to think about the reputation of the company after all.”

“I know sir,” Renjun says.

“Renjun, you are talented, you are going to go really far. Are you sure this is what you want?” Johnny asks with concern.

Renjun doesn’t hesitate, “Yes. They make me happy. I know it’s not exactly conventional and that people won’t really understand, but it just feels so right.”

“Well,” Johnny says hesitantly, “If you are sure. I’ll talk to Jaehyun on a game plan for if this ever gets out.”

“Ok,” Renjun says, “Thank you for your understanding.”

“Just,” Johnny hesitates, “Just don’t let it affect your work please.”

“I promise I won’t,” Renjun smiles and walks out of the office.

Renjun felt like a weight was taken off his chest. He wasn’t fired, his boss was going to try to come up with a game plan in case anything gets out, and he still gets to be with Jeno and Jaemin. He wants to be with them and be happy, but he can’t help but think that maybe he is causing them trouble by being with them.

\---  
“Hey Junnie,” Jeno says over the phone, “We are outside your building whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ll be right down, I just need to finish packing my things,” Renjun replies.

“Can’t wait to see you,” Jeno says. Renjun can hear the smile in his voice.

Renjun finishes packing his bag and heads down to meet his two favorite people. He was excited to go on their first official date as a couple, or well throuple, boyfriends. When he walks out the door he sees a familiar car sitting out front and a familiar Jeno waiting to open the door for him. 

“You really don’t have to open the door for me every time you know that right?” Renjun says rolling his eyes at the boy.

“I am aware,” Jeno smiles, closing the door and getting into his seat. Renjun takes a quick look around, making sure no one is looking and leans to the front giving each boy a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi,” he says with a smile, “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too Jun,” Jaemin smiles back.

“So,” Renjun says, knowing full well he isn’t going to get an answer, “Where are we going?”

Jeno just laughs and starts driving away. Renjun pouts but sits back and enjoys the ride. They pull up to a giant apartment building. Renjun gives his boyfriends a confused look.

“Where are we?” Renjun asks.

“Our apartment building,” Jaemin answers, “We are making you dinner, and then having a movie night.”

“That sounds great,” Renjun says. He means it. He is more of a homebody anyway. He would rather sit at home creating art and watching trashy TV than go to fancy places any day.

“Great,” Jaemin smiles.

They all get out of the car and head into the building hand in hand...in hand. They get into the elevator and Jeno turns a key and presses the top button on the panel. The elevator brings them all the way up to the top floor. When the door opens they walk into a beautiful entryway.

“This is the biggest apartment I have ever seen,” Renjun says looking around, “You guys live in a penthouse apartment.”

“We do,” Jeno says, “It’s one of the few things that we were willing to splurge on. We spend a lot of time here, we want it to be comfortable.”

Renjun looks around in amazement. They walk through the entryway to a living room with an L-shaped couch facing towards floor to ceiling windows that overlook the city. There was a massive kitchen attached to the living area with a marble island. A large dining table was placed in a dining room to the right of the living room. There were sliding doors that lead out to a balcony with fairy lights surrounding a seating area. Next to the entryway is a spiral staircase leading up to what he assumes is the bedroom.

“This place is beautiful,” Renjun says once he has taken in the sight.

“Thank you,” Jeno smiles, “Make yourself at home. I’ll go grab some drinks for us.”

“I’m going to start working on dinner,” Jaemin informs the two.

“Do you need help?” Renjun offers.

“Nope, you make yourself comfortable. I will take care of everything,” Jaemin says.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind,” Renjun says.

“Positive,” Jaemin says.

Renjun takes a seat on the couch looking out over the city. He feels Jeno sit next to him and wrap an arm around him. Renjun scoots closer and places his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“How was your day today?” Jeno asks.

“Not bad,” Renjun responds, “Most of the day went as usual, but I told Johnny about us this afternoon.”

“How did that go?” Jeno questions.

“Better than I expected honestly,” Renjun sighs, “He basically said that he couldn’t stop us, but if anything happens they would have to protect the reputation of the company. He said he was going to talk to Jaehyun about a plan too.”

Jeno hums, “I’m glad it didn’t blow up on you. We would have felt terrible.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Renjun speaks up again. “I haven’t caused trouble for you two right? Like your careers won’t be affected because of me, right?”

“Of course not,” Jeno says, turning to face Renjun, “Even if it would, you are more important than our career anyway.”

“That doesn’t seem fair though,” Renjun says, “You guys have been doing this for a long time. It would be terrible if you stopped getting work just because I came along.”

“Hey, Look at me,” Jeno says, turning Renjun to face him, “We knew what the risk was when we asked you to be with us. We chose happiness over a job. We would figure something out if anything happened, but we wouldn’t have been happy if we lost you.”

Renjun knows that he is telling the truth. It makes him feel better knowing that the two had thought about everything before just jumping into it. He turns to the boy next to him and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Thank you,” He says as he pulls away from the kiss, “I feel much better now.”

“Good,” Jeno says, he gives him another peck on the lips before getting up, “I’m gonna go annoy Jaemin while he cooks.”

Renjun laughs and watches as the boy goes and wraps himself around Jaemin in the kitchen. He likes the view. It warms his heart to see them together. They work so well together, move in sync. Renjun reaches in his bag and grabs his sketchbook and pencil and switches to the chair that faces towards the kitchen. He starts sketching what he sees.

“That’s so good Junnie,” Renjun jumps, he was so immersed in putting the finishing touches on his drawing he didn’t realize that Jaemin had walked up behind him.

“Thanks,” Renjun says, “It's definitely not my best though.”

“I love it,” Jaemin says, “Only thing that would make it better would be if you were in it too.”

“I’m the artist, not the subject,” Renjun argues.

Jaemin leans over and gives Renjun a kiss, “Dinner is ready.”

“Thank you,” Renjun says and follows Jaemin to the table. “This looks delicious,” he says, taking a seat next to Jaemin and across from Jeno. 

“Nana’s cooking is the best,” Jeno says with a twinkle in his eyes, “It’s a good thing too, I’m banned from the kitchen.”

“It’s for the best,” Jaemin says, “If we relied on your cooking, we would have died years ago.”

“You are not wrong,” Jeno agrees.

Renjun smiles watching the back and forth. He fills his plate with the food made by Jaemin and digs in.

After dinner the three boys clear the table. Jaemin goes to get blankets from upstairs, Jeno goes to set up the movie, and Renjun gets himself comfortable on the couch. He yells when a pile of blankets suddenly drops on his head. He can hear Jaemin laughing and is pretty sure Jeno just snorted. He does nothing to get out from under the blankets, but he crosses his arms and pouts.

“You’re so cute Junnie,” Jaemin says, still laughing as he pulls the blankets off of Renjun.

“Not funny,” Renjun pouts harder.

“Kinda funny,” Jeno says sitting down next to him.

“Whatever,” Renjun huffs, “What are we watching.”

Jeno presses play on the movie and slips under the blanket with Renjun. Jaemin follows suit on the other side. Renjun likes the feeling of being squished between the two, playing with their hands snuggled up under some nice warm blankets. He almost doesn’t feel it when something jumps into his lap.

“Who’s this?” He asks petting the small cat that jumped into his lap.

“This is Seolie,” Jeno smiles, “She doesn’t usually come out when we have people over, and she never jumps into people’s laps. She must like you.”

Renjun smiles and pets the soft cat in his lap. Jeno puts his arm around Renjun, Renjun leans his head on Jeno, and Jaemin leans his head on Renjun. They fit together perfectly. One minute Renjun is watching the movie curled up between his two boyfriends, the next he is fast asleep.

Jeno looks over, both his boyfriends have fallen asleep and he’s the bottom of the pile. He really doesn’t mind, they both look so peaceful sleeping there cuddled together, Seolie between them. Jeno finishes watching the movie while the other two sleep. As the credits start to roll he decides that maybe it is time for everyone to go to bed.

“Hey Nana, Junnie, I think it's time to go to bed,” he shakes both boys lightly.

The two sleeping boys next to him start to open their eyes and stretch out a little. Jeno can’t help but coo at how cute both of them are.

“Junnie, are you ok with staying here tonight? Or would you rather us take you home?” Jeno asks. He doesn’t want Renjun to feel pressured to stay, but he also wants to let him know that it is an option if he is comfortable with it.

“If it’s ok with you, I would love to stay,” Renjun says through a yawn.

“Of course it’s ok with us,” Jaemin says through his own yawn.

“Come on, we have some more comfortable clothes for you to change into,” Jeno says offering a hand to both boys on the couch and directing them up stairs.

The bedroom takes up most of the upstairs area. There is a massive walk-in closet as well as a bathroom as big as Rejun’s entire apartment. The bed is a giant King Sized mattress with the softest looking comforter Renjun has ever seen.

“Here,” Jaemin hands Renjun a pile of clothes, “You can change in the bathroom if you feel more comfortable with that.”

Renjun nods, taking the pile of clothing and heading to the massive bathroom. The bathroom has a double vanity, a deep jacuzzi tub, and a shower, it’s the biggest bathroom Renjun had ever stepped foot in. He uses the bathroom and then changes into the sweatpants and t-shirt, they smell like the perfect mix of Jaemin and Jeno. The sweatpants are slightly too long so he rolls them up and the t-shirt falls lower on his shoulder than most of his clothing does, but being surrounded by the scent of his two boyfriends just brings a smile to his face.

He hears a knock on the door. When he opens it both Jeno and Jaemin are standing there.

“We just wanted to make sure you have everything you need,” Jeno says. Jaemin is giving Renjun the up and down.

“You look so good in our clothes Junnie,” Jaemin smiles.

“Shut up,” Renjun laughs rolling his eyes.

“Here,” Jeno says, “Let me get you one of our extra tooth brushes. And you can use any of our products that you need.”

“Ok, thank you,” Renjun smiles.

Once Renjun had finished his night routine he headed back to the bedroom. He sat cross legged on the end of the bed. He yawns again waiting for the other two to finish their routines.

“You could have laid down,” Jeno says when he walks in, catching Renjun in another yawn.

“I didn’t want to take anyone’s spot,” Renjun shrugs.

“We would have figured it out,” Jeno replies.

The two boys walked to either side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Renjun crawled up to the middle and slid under the covers.

“What time do you have to go to the shoot tomorrow?” Jaemin asks as he and Jeno slide into bed as well. 

“I usually get there around 7,” Renjun says, yawning once again.

“Ok,” Jaemin says, “We will make sure to get you there on time.”

“You guys don’t need to be there until 8 though,” Renjun says, “I can take the bus over.”

“No way,” Jeno says, “We don’t mind being there early.”

“If you insist,” Renjun says snuggling into the pillows.

From one side Jeno wraps his arm around Renjun while Jaemin hugs him from behind. Renjun has to admit, this is much more cozy than curling up in his bed alone with just his plushie. Jeno sets their alarm and the three fall asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first official date!
> 
> There are only 3 chapters and an epilogue left :(
> 
> I will really be sad when this is completed...I had fun writing it.
> 
> The next chapter contains the entirety of the angst that is in this story (if you can even call it that) but even so - it doesn't last long and it is surrounded by NoRenMin being fluffy and adorable. It will also be one of the longer chapters in the story.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting all along (and any and all new readers!)


	15. Chapter 15

“Junnie,” Jeno shakes Renjun the next morning, “It’s time to get up.”

Renjun groans and snuggles into Jeno’s shoulder further. He is too comfortable to want to get up. “Don’t want to, too comfortable,” he mumbles.

“You are going to be late for the shoot,” Jeno chuckles, “Plus, Jaemin is making us breakfast.”

Renjun gets up with a sigh, “Fine, I’m up.”

He’s not good at mornings, he usually wakes up grumpy and his mood doesn’t improve until he has his morning tea.

“Come on,” Jeno smiles, “Let’s go get that breakfast.”

Renjun walks downstairs to see Jaemin at the stove. He walks up behind the boy and wraps his arms around him in a tight back hug, squishing his cheek into Jaemin’s back.

“Morning, Junnie,” Jaemin chirps, placing his hand over Renjun’s, “I made you some tea.”

“You are an angel,” Renjun mumbles from behind him. He lets go of the boy in front of him and grabs the mug of tea.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Jaemin smiles, “We usually eat out on the balcony.”

Renjun decides to wait for breakfast out at the table on the balcony. It’s a chilly morning, Renjun shivers while sitting at the table. Lucky for him, his boyfriends have his back. Jeno comes out with a hoodie for Renjun.

“Thank you,” Renjun says, poking his head through the top of the hoodie.

“No problem,” Jeno responds, “It can be cold out here.”

“It really is such a beautiful view out here,” Renjun says, taking another sip of his tea.

“It is,” Jeno agrees, “It's oddly relaxing watching the city from up here.”

“Breakfast is served,” Jaemin says from behind them. He places a plate in front of Renjun and Jeno before going back to grab his as well as his coffee.

The three boys eat breakfast and chat quietly. Renjun can’t help but feel like it’s the most domestic thing they could possibly do. It feels like they have been together their whole life instead of the short few days. 

\---  
The three boys walk into the studio just before 7am. Renjun didn’t have clothes at Jaemin and Jeno’s so they had given him a pair of jeans and a sweater, both were too big for him, but they made them work. Renjun leads them up to his office to get his camera and binder full of shots.

“You still have the flowers we sent you,” Jaemin smiles.

“Of course,” Renjun smiles.

After grabbing his gear, the three head back to the studio so he can start setting up.

“Can we help you set up,” Jeno asks.

“No,” Renjun says, “I can handle it.”

Jeno and Jaemin sit down at the table and watch their third set up the shots for the day. Jaemin sends a text to Jaehyun to let him know that they are already at the set for the day. A half hour later the style team walks in.

“You two are here early,” Taeyong smiles when he spots the two models.

“We got up earlier than expected,” Jaemin shrugs, “Decided to come in early.”

“Sure,” Ten rolls his eyes, “And it has nothing to do with the tiny photographer over there wearing clothing clearly too large for him.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Jaemin says with a smile.

The photoshoot starts without a hitch. Jeno and Jaemin dressed and styled by the usual three Dream Team stylists and Renjun directing them. Renjun is so focused he doesn’t realize that Johnny had walked in to observe the shoot. When they break for lunch Renjun notices his boss there.

“Hello sir,” Renjun says, “I am sorry I didn’t greet you sooner, I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Johnny says, “I just wanted to watch you work. I also wanted to make sure your status change didn’t change anything.”

“Oh,” Renjun says nervously.

“You are very professional,” Johnny says, “The only thing giving away that you three are in a relationship is the way those two boys look at you. I think everything is going to be just fine.”

The rest of the shoot flies by, they get all of the shots they need. Renjun packs everything up and locks up the studio.

“Ready to go?” Jeno asks him.

“Yes,” Renjun smiles, and the three walk out to the car.  
\----

“How did they find out?” Renjun asks as they pull up to his apartment building.

There are hundreds of photographers standing outside his building. The paparazzi had turned towards the car as they pulled up.

“I don’t know,” Jaemin says, “But you can’t get out of the car here.”

“He’s right,” Jeno says, “You can come back to our place. We have tighter security at the building, Paparazzi can’t bother us there.”

“Ok,” Renjun nods.

Jeno turns the car around and drives back to his and Jaemin’s shared apartment. Renjun didn’t know what he was thinking would happen when he started dating celebrities, but he figures this kind of comes with the territory. 

When the three arrived back at the apartment, they decided it was best to stay in instead of going out for the night. Jeno went to grab some takeout for them, and they sat out on the balcony enjoying their meal.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this Junnie,” Jaemin says sadly.

“It’s ok,” Renjun reassures, “I suppose it kind of comes with the territory. I can handle it.”

“I know you can,” Jaemin smiles, “But it doesn’t mean you should have to.”

The boys went to bed early, worn out from the shoot and all the excitement of the day.  
\----

That morning it was all over the news. The up and coming photographer who seems to be a little more than friends with his famous clients. The picture used was of Renjun kissing each boy's cheeks from inside Jeno’s car. Renjun figured it was only a matter of time. He dreaded what he would be walking into that day at work. He had a shoot in the afternoon with a different model - one he had never worked with before.

Jeno and Jaemin drove him to the office, there were paparazzi outside his office too, so he directed them to the back entrance where they let him out promising to pick him up after work.

“They are like vultures,” Johnny says when Renjun enters his office.

“I’m not even sure how they got that shot,” Renjun says with a sigh.

“I mean, you do spend a lot of time with them,” Johnny points out, “It was bound to draw some attention. And they will do anything to get a shot and a story.”

“I guess so,” Renjun says, “So am I in trouble now?”

“No,” Johnny reassures him, “I talked with the higher ups before it got out. They all agree that you are too talented a photographer to let your happiness ruin your career. They have your back in this. Plus, it clearly isn’t getting in the way of your work. These photos from yesterday's shoot are fantastic, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Renjun says, “For everything. For having my back.”

He felt better after talking to Johnny. The fact that the company had his back was highly reassuring. He packs his equipment and heads down to the studio to start the shoot. He sets up as usual, making sure everything is perfect and that the evening will run smoothly. He hears the door open and turns to see the model he will be shooting walking in with his manager.

“Hello,” Renjun says approaching the model, “My name is Renjun and I will be doing your shoot today.”

“Nice to meet you Renjun,” the model says with a smirk, “My name is James.”

“I look forward to working with you James,” Renjun replies with a bow, “The styling staff is ready for you. My shooting style is a little different from other photographers. If there is anything you are not comfortable with doing please let me know.”

“I have heard that you have an unconventional style,” James smirks at him, “I’ll go get ready now.”

Renjun is glad this is just a short shoot today, there is something about James that just makes him feel uncomfortable. He does a last minute check on the set to make sure everything is ready to go and waits for James to be ready to go. 

Renjun, always the professional, doesn’t let how uncomfortable he feels get to him for the shoot. The shoot goes well, they get through the shots quickly, and reviews what he has. He sends a quick text to Jeno and Jaemin letting them know he is packing up and should be ready to go in a couple minutes. He smiles when he sees the text back stating they are already outside the back entrance waiting for him. 

Renjun finishes packing everything up, locks up the studio, and turns to leave almost bumping into James when he does.

“Oh,” Renjun says, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“It’s fine really,” James replies, “Can I walk you out to your car?”

“Oh no,” Renjun says, “It’s ok, I am meeting someone. Thank you for the offer though.”

“Nonsense, I am walking that way anyway,” James insisted.

Renjun knew he couldn’t convince the boy otherwise so he leads him towards the back entrance.

“Well, it was nice working with you,” Renjun says, “We will have the photos to your company quickly.”

Renjun starts to turn away but is pulled back by the other man, “That’s all Junnie? Don’t I get a kiss just like the rest of your clients?”

“Excuse me?” Renjun says in shock.

“Well, you had no problem kissing Jeno and Jaemin. Why don’t I get one too?” James smirks.

“Contrary to popular belief,” Renjun says through clenched teeth, “I don’t make it a habit to just kiss anyone. Now I suggest you let go of me now.”

“I don’t think I will,” James smiles evilly.

“I think you should probably listen to him James,” Renjun’s heart races at the familiar voice. It was Jeno, his Jeno, his knight in shining armor.

“This has nothing to do with you Jeno,” James smirks.

“I think it has everything to do with him,” Jaemin says appearing behind Jeno, “Since that is our boyfriend you have your hands on right now. See Jeno is very possessive. He doesn’t like when people touch things that belong to us.”

James lets go of Renjun’s arm, Renjun stumbles a bit when he is let go but walks over to his two boyfriends. Jaemin wraps him in a tight hug. 

“Sorry man,” James says nervously, “I didn’t realize he was your boyfriend.”

“That shouldn’t even matter,” Jeno says angrily, Renjun had never seen Jeno so mad before, “You shouldn’t treat anyone like that. Ever.”

“And I think,” Jaemin adds, “You owe Renjun an apology.” Renjun can feel how tense Jaemin is from his hug.

“Renjun, I’m sorry for my behavior, it was unacceptable,” James says, Renjun can tell it is more out of fear than actually being sorry. He decides it’s best to take the higher road.

“Apology accepted,” Renjun says with determined eyes, “Like I said before, we will get the pictures to your agency as soon as possible. Now if you would excuse us, we will be leaving now.”

The three boys make their way to the car. Jaemin has his arm wrapped around Renjun’s waist and Jeno has his around his shoulder. He feels protected and safe.

“We asked Hyuck to go grab some things from your apartment for you,” Jaemin says when they get in the car, “We think it’s best if you stay with us for at least a few days. Until everything calms down a little.”

“Ok,” Renjun says from the back seat, “Sorry about all the trouble.”

“Hey,” Jeno says, “That was not your fault. James is an asshole, always has been. You know you didn’t have to accept his apology, he didn’t mean it in the slightest.”

“I know. I could tell he was just afraid of you. I just decided it was best to take the high road and be professional,” Renjun replies, “I can’t let them see that they get to me. I can’t let anything affect my work.”

“You are something else Junnie,” Jeno laughs.

The second the three boys enter the apartment Renjun is wrapped in the tightest hug ever. He is surrounded on both sides.

“Guys,” Renjun interrupts their hug, “I can’t breath.”

“Sorry Jun,” Jeno says sheepishly, “I just didn’t like seeing someone else touching you like that. Did he hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Renjun smiles reassuringly. He leans up to give each of the boys a kiss. He drags the two boys to the couch pushing them down and climbing on both of them. 

He starts by straddling Jeno’s lap and giving him a passionate kiss, then climbs over to Jaemin doing the same.

“Thank you for being my Knights in Shining Armor,” Renjun smirks.

He is quickly pulled into another kiss by Jeno, he feels Jaemin’s lips sucking bruises into his neck. He lets out a sound of pleasure which only makes both boys kiss more enthusiastically. The kissing becomes more heated and passionate, Renjun can’t think about anything except for the two boys kissing him. Unfortunately they are interrupted by the gate guard buzzing up to their room.

“There is someone by the name of Donghyuck here for you,” The guard says, “Should I let him through?”

“Yes,” Jeno says, “Tell him I will meet him in the lobby.”

Renjun pouts, “He always did have the worst timing.”

Jaemin laughs and Jeno enters the elevator to go meet the stylist in the lobby. They come back a couple of minutes later with a few bags and a couple of boxes. Renjun recognized his art supplies in one of the boxes. Donghyuck knew him so well. He could do without his clothes, but his art supplies were a must. He painted to wind down from particularly stressful days.

“Thanks Hyuckie,” Renjun says looking at the items he had brought with them, “I really appreciate it. You didn’t have too much trouble did you?”

“Nah,” Donghyuck replies, “I got through the paparazzi just fine. I hope I got everything that you need.”

“This looks great Hyuck, thank you,” Renjun smiles. He wants to be mad at him for interrupting their activities, but he did appreciate his best friend going through the trouble.

“Not a problem,” Donghyuck smiles.

“Do you want to stay for dinner Hyuckie?” Jaemin asks.

“That’s ok,” Donghyuck smiles, “By the state of you three, I clearly interrupted something. Plus I have plans with Ten and Yongie tonight.”

“I can walk you downstairs then,” Jeno smiles.

“Great,” Donghyuck says, “Just remember, you all have a shoot tomorrow. If Ten has to cover anything up, you will never hear the end of it. See you tomorrow.”

Renjun glared at his friend as he walked into the elevator laughing.

When Jeno gets back to the apartment he is greeted by the sight of his two boyfriends in the middle of a heated makeout session once again.

Jeno laughs, “Having fun without me I see.”

Renjun pulls him down to the couch, “We were just picking up where we left off.”

“Remember what Hyuck said Junnie, not too many marks,” Jaemin smirks.

\----

As it turns out, they did not follow Donghyuck’s warning. Renjun got the brunt of it, since he is behind the camera and not in front of it, Jeno and Jaemin showed no mercy. Renjun still managed a few marks of his own on each of the boys.

“What are you guys vampires or something?” Ten huffs looking at the two boys he needs to cover up.

“You should see Junnie,” Jaemin smirks, “We got him ten times worse than he got us.”

Said boy walked in at just that moment, not realizing what they were talking about. Donghyuck grabs him and pulls down the collar of his shirt.

“What the Hell Hyuck,” Renjun yells, trying to pull his friend off of him.

“Good lord,” Donghyuck’s eyes go wide, “Did you not feed them last night? They practically ate you alive.”

Jeno and Jaemin looked quite proud of themselves trying to hold in their giggles. Renjun blushed.

“It’s really none of your business,” Renjun shoots back, “But no, I didn’t feed them first,” he mumbles. “Wipe those smug looks off your faces,” Renjun shoots at his boyfriends, “We have a shoot to do.”

“We are almost ready,” Ten answers, “Just have to finish covering up your little masterpiece over here. I am all for you guys having a good time, but can you do it on a night where you don’t have a shoot the next morning please?”

“No promises,” Renjun smirks before going back to set to make sure everything is all set.

“What did you guys do to our sweet innocent Junnie?” Taeyong says in shock.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Jeno says, “He’s the one that started it.”

“What?” Ten says shocked, “I’m so proud of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....that is the extent of the "angst"....I told you it was barely there haha.
> 
> Next chapter is honestly pure domestic fluff.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

“JUNNIE,” Renjun hears a yell, “JUNNIE OH MY GOD GET UP!”

It’s the weekend and Renjun had decided to sleep in for once. Apparently Jaemin had other plans as he now was rudely waking him up.

He groans, “Nana, I want to sleep,” he whines.

“NO,” Jaemin says, pulling the covers off the sleeping boy and sitting on top of him, “You need to see this.”

Jaemin had just shoved his phone in Renjun’s face. Having just been forcefully woken up Renjun was having a hard time focusing. He sits up with Jaemin straddling him still, basically sitting in his lap. He takes a better look at the phone, there is an article pulled up, **Model Award Nominees Announced**. The Model Awards are something that is only really known to those in the field. It isn’t a televised event, it was invite only, and it was a big deal in the modeling world. Renjun wasn’t sure why Jaemin was showing him this, he already knew Jaemin and Jeno were nominated, they were every year.

“Why do I need to see this? I already know you guys are nominated, you are nominated every year,” Renjun says, still grumpy from being woken up so abruptly.

“Scroll through you idiot,” Jaemin huffs.

“Ok, Rude,” Renjun says with a laugh, but he follows the instructions. 

He sees it, there listed under **Nominees for Photographer of the Year** _Huang Renjun_. He is shocked to say the least. Why would he be nominated for Photographer of the Year? 

“What?” Renjun voices his confusion, “Is this right? It can’t be right.”

“It is right stupid,” Jaemin says, “and it’s most definitely deserved.”

Rejun is attacked by the other boy. Jaemin gives him a tight hug and starts showering his face with kisses.

“Congratulations Junnie,” Jaemin smiles, “I know you are going to win.”

Jeno walks in with a confused look, “What is going on?”

“Look,” Jaemin says excitedly, handing Jeno his phone.

Renjun is then tackled by Jeno as well. He is stuck at the bottom of the pile, two very excited boyfriends on top of him giving him all the congratulations he deserves.

“I still don’t believe it,” Renjun says when the two boys had released him.

“Why not?” Jeno asks, “You have done so much these last few months alone.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin says, “Don’t sell yourself short Junnie.”

“We need to celebrate,” Jeno says.

“It’s just a nomination,” Renjun says, “It’s not like I have won anything yet.”

“We all know you will,” Jeno points out.

“Not true,” Renjun says.

“Anyway,” Jaemin interrupts, “We should invite your friends over tonight for a dinner to celebrate.”

“We really don’t have to,” Renjun says.

“Shush,” Jaemin says, “I’ll text Donghyuck now. And we should go shopping to get everything.”

Jaemin kept on listing things they needed to do while Renjun watched.

Renjun leans in to Jeno, “I don’t get a choice in any of this do I?”

“Nope.”

“Is he going to keep rambling like that?”

“Yep.”

“Great,” Renjun sighed.

“Everyone get dressed,” Jaemin yells all of a sudden, “We are going shopping.”  
\----

Shopping with Jaemin was an experience. He was on a mission. Renjun and Jeno decided it was best to stay out of the way and do what they were told. They walked behind Jaemin and the cart holding hands waiting to be told what to do. Jaemin sent them to grab certain ingredients here and there focused on what needed to be done.

The shopping lasted for what seemed like hours, Renjun was ready to be back home curled up on the couch. Renjun climbs into the car when they have finished shopping and sighs.

“Can we go get some tea,” He asks Jeno, who had just closed the drivers side door.

“Absolutely,” Jeno smiles.

They go to Jeno and Jaemin’s usual coffee shop, Renjun insists on paying, but not without complaints from Jeno. 

“Listen,” Renjun says, “I am basically living in your apartment, you pay for me all the time, you drive me around all the time, I don’t think it’s too much for me to want to buy you a coffee.”

The other two back off. They take their coffees to go and head home. The second they get inside Renjun throws himself on the couch face first. He is a homebody, he doesn’t like being out that long, and he was exhausted. Jaemin paid him no mind and went about his way to set everything up for the night's festivities.

Jeno on the other hand, decides to lay on top of Renjun, causing Renjun to groan at the weight.

“Get off me ya big lug,” he complains trying to turn over.

Jeno lifted his weight off of Renjun’s body allowing the boy to turn over before promptly dropping back down. Renjun wraps his arms around the larger boy on top of him and allows himself to drift off with the comforting weight on top of him.

Jaemin has finished unpacking the groceries and came up with a game plan of what needed to be done. He had already invited Donghyuck to come over for the celebration and had received an enthusiastic text back saying that he, Ten, and Taeyong wouldn’t miss it for the world. He called down to the guard stand to let them know they had visitors coming later that night and started mixing the ingredients for a cake. He looks to the livingroom and notices that his two boyfriends have fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Fondness bloomed in his chest as he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

Jaemin was ok with the other two sleeping while he worked. Jeno would definitely get in the way, he loved him to death, but he was kind of useless when it came to cooking and decorating, and he wanted Renjun to be well rested for the festivities. The boys were coming over at 7 for dinner and drinks, so they still had a few hours until they had to be ready. Jaemin put the cake in the oven and started adding a few decorations around the dining area and the balcony. He wanted everything to be perfect. Renjun doesn’t like to be the center of attention, and Jaemin knows that, but he also knows how hard the boy works and feels like he deserves the recognition. 

At 5:30 Jaemin decided to wake his lazy boyfriends up. He wanted to make sure they all had time to get ready before the guests arrived.

He leaned down and kissed each of them on the nose, hoping that would wake them up. Unfortunately that just made each of them snuggle further into each other’s arms. Well, drastic times call for drastic measures, he jumped on top of Jeno causing both boys under him to groan.

“Wake up sleepy heads,” Jaemin yells, “Time to get ready.”

“Don’t wanna,” Renjun whines from the bottom of the pile.

“Too bad,” Jaemin says, bouncing again.

“Fine,” Jeno sighs, pushing himself up, which causes Jaemin to tumble off onto the couch. “Come on Junnie,” he mumbles pulling the smaller boy up, “Let’s go get ready.”

Renjun let’s himself get man handled up and finally follows Jeno and Jaemin upstairs to get ready. He still doesn’t have most of his clothing here, so Jaemin gives him some of their clothes to change into. He and Jeno take their time getting ready, while Jaemin hurries so he can start working on dinner. 

Renjun goes downstairs once he is dressed in a mixture of both boys' clothing and heads to the kitchen. He wraps his arms around his cooking boyfriend.

“Do you need help with anything?” He asks, placing his head on Jaemin’s shoulder.

“No,” he shakes his head, “I have everything covered.”

“But I feel bad,” Renjun pouts, “You worked all day and all Jeno and I did was nap.”

“That was helpful,” Jaemin smiles, “It kept Jeno out of the kitchen, and made sure you wouldn’t be grumpy when the guests get here.”

“Fair point,” Renjun smiles. He doesn’t let go of his boyfriend but makes sure that Jaemin can still move freely.

“You are awfully clingy today,” Jaemin chuckles, “First with Jeno, now with me.”

“Am I not allowed to be clingy?” Renjun questions with a smirk.

“I kinda like it,” Jaemin smiles back.

Jeno comes down the stairs and sees his two boyfriends in the kitchen. He can’t help but smile at the two boys, Renjun hanging off of Jaemin, while Jaemin cooks dinner. He could definitely get used to watching this. Jeno walks over and wraps his arms around both of them.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Jaemin laughs, “Everyone out of the kitchen please.”

“No,” Renjun says, squeezing Jaemin harder.

“I can’t cook dinner with two monkeys hanging off my back,” Jaemin says, “Why don’t you two go put out the appetizers and set the table.”

“No fun,” Jeno pouts but let’s go and pulls Renjun along with him.

Renjun pulls the appetizers out of the fridge while Jeno starts setting up the plates out on the balcony. The two set everything up outside. Renjun leans on the side of the balcony looking over the city. Jeno comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him. Renjun leans into the warm embrace. He turns around, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck and gives him a gentle kiss. The two lose track of time, kissing back and forth and enjoying being in each other’s arms.

Jaemin clears his throat from the doorway. The two boys turn to see Jaemin smirking at them.

“Hi Nana,” Jeno says.

“Would you like to join in on this?” Renjun smirks.

“As much as I would love to,” Jaemin smiles, “Our guests are here. Jeno, can you go meet them in the lobby?”

“Will do,” Jeno smiles, reluctantly letting go of Renjun and heading for the door.

Renjun follows behind, stopping to give Jaemin a kiss before walking to the dining room to watch Jaemin finish cooking dinner and greet the guests when they come in. 

“Holy crap,” Renjun hears Ten say when they enter the apartment, “You guys live here? Junnie likes them rich and boujee. I’ve taught you well my son.”

“First off, I’m not your son. Second, money is not why I like them, it is however a perk,” Renjun winks as Jeno rolls his eyes.

“Your home is beautiful,” Taeyong says looking around. He always was the more tactful of the bunch.

Donghyuck walks in behind them, heads straight to Renjun and wraps him in a big hug. “Good to see I wasn’t interrupting anything this time,” he says after releasing the boy.

“Who says you weren’t,” Jeno whispers in Donghyuck’s ear.

“Good lord, do you three ever keep your tongues to yourselves?” He asks in a mock scandalized tone.

“Junnie starts it, I just go along with it,” Jeno smirks.

“Oh, like you weren’t enjoying yourself just as much as he was,” Jaemin says coming up behind his boys.

“I never said that,” Jeno laughs.

“Ok,” Renjun interrupts, “Enough of that. There are appetizers out on the balcony if you guys would like some.” He leads his friends to the balcony before his boyfriends can spill all their secrets. 

“Let’s make a toast,” Jaemin says once dinner is on the table, “To Junnie, getting the recognition he deserves.”

“I was only nominated, I haven’t won anything yet,” Renjun mumbles. Jaemin ignores him and raises his glass.

“To Junnie,” He says.

“To Junnie,” the rest of the guests mimic. They all take a sip of their champagne and dig into their food.

After dinner they break off into groups, chatting and laughing. Renjun stands back and watches. Watches how easily Jeno and Jaemin merge into his friend group. Renjun has a family, but they weren’t close. He actually hadn’t talked to them in years, at least not more than a phone call a couple of times a year and a card on his birthday. _This is family_ he thinks to himself, _this is what I have been looking for._

“You look happy,” Taeyong interrupts his thoughts.

“I am,” Renjun replies.

“Those two really love you, you know that right?” Taeyong says.

“I do know that,” Renjun smiles, “I am so happy to have them in my life. And you guys too. You all are like family to me. The family I never truly had.”

“We are always here for you Junnie,” Taeyong smiles, “I was worried when you first started dating them. But I know you are in good hands.”

\---

“Thank you both for today,” Renjun says as the three climb into bed that night, “You really didn’t have to do all of that, but I’m glad that you did.”

“You deserve it Jun,” Jaemin says, pulling the boy close to him.

“He’s right,” Jeno says from his other side, “You deserve the recognition for all of your hard work.”

Renjun smiled, laying in bed, squished between the two boys that he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end.
> 
> Only 1 chapter and an epilogue left.
> 
> I don't want this to endddddd.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Renjun doesn’t think he has ever been as nervous in his life as he is now. It is the day of the award ceremony. He had gone suit shopping with Jeno and Jaemin, fighting with them when they had insisted on paying for his suit. 

“I have my own money you know,” He had said for the fifth time that day.

“Yes, yes we know,” Jaemin said, “Just let us spoil you.”

Needless to say, Renjun had let them spoil him.

Now his whole glam squad was at Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment making him look like a million bucks. Renjun had thought about just crawling back into bed and skipping the award show entirely, but was threatened by both boys that they would no longer give him kisses if he skipped out. So here he is, sitting quietly while Taeyong works on his hair, Ten works on his makeup, and Donghyuck works on his nerves. Renjun felt like he was going to throw up. He wasn’t nervous about winning per se, he knew the other photographers nominated for his category, they all deserved it, he would be just as happy if one of them won. What he was nervous about was having that much spotlight on him. He was also nervous about the fact that he would have to give a speech if he won.

“Do you have your speech ready for when you crush the competition?” Donghyuck asks him.

“That is not helpful,” Renjun says, feeling his stomach turn again, “And yes I do. Do any of you want to accept the award for me?”

“Not a chance,” Ten smiles at him, “I’m pretty sure Jeno and Jaemin would murder us if we even tried.”

“Unfortunately I think you are right,” Renjun sighs.

Said boys were waiting patiently for the glam squad to finish with Renjun. They would all be going to the awards together, meeting Jaehyun and Johnny there. While not nominated for anything themselves, Ten, Taeyong, and Donghyuck had gotten invited to the ceremony as well, as they are all well known names in the industry themselves. 

“Ok,” Ten says with one last brush of highlighter, “You are good to go. Let’s go see the two love birds' jaws drop when they get a look at you.”

Donghyuck led the pack and Renjun was at the rear as they walked down to the living room.

“Gentleman,” Donghyuck says loudly when he gets to the bottom of the stairs, “May I proudly present, Huang Renjun, heartthrob extraordinaire.”

Renjun rolls his eyes at his best friend's dramatics, but continues down the stairs anyway.

Jeno and Jaemin turn at Donghyuck’s declaration. Both of their eyes go wide and their jaws drop as they watch their boyfriend walk down the stairs. Renjun looks breathtaking. His suit is perfectly tailored to fit his body. Ten had accentuated Renjun’s feature, black eye liner, a subtle sparkle on his eyes, and highlighter making it look like he was glowing. Taeyong had styled Renjun’s hair up and out of his face. 

“Junnie,” Jaemin says breathlessly, “You look stunning.”

Renjun blushes at the compliment, “Not as good as you two do.”

“You look way better than us,” Jeno says with a fond smile.

“Yes, yes, you all look great,” Donghyuck interrupts, “If we don’t leave soon we are going to be late.”

“You’re the one who had to make a whole show of it,” Renjun mumbles.

“What was that?” Donghyuck asks with a sharp look.

“Nothing, nothing,” Renjun shakes his head, “Let’s go.”

Jeno and Jaemin had insisted on getting a limo so they could all go in one vehicle. The three stylists slide in first, followed by the three boyfriends. Donghyuck spots the champagne and pops it open handing it out to all the boys in the car.

\---

“I have to go on the red carpet?” Renjun asks as they get out of the limo.

“Of course,” Jaemin says, “Everyone does.”

“We will be right with you,” Jeno says with a reassuring smile.

“I guess everyone’s suspicions will be confirmed tonight, huh?” Renjun asks, trying to ignore the nervous flip his stomach gives as they move closer to the red carpet.

“About time they know the truth right?” Jaemin shrugs.

“I guess you are right,” Renjun laughs. He freezes right before they get to the carpet, fully ready to turn around. Sensing his hesitation, Jeno and Jaemin take a side each to pull him forward.

“I am behind the camera, not in front of it,” Renjun says as they start their walk.

“Well today, you are in front of it,” Jeno says. They stop in the middle of the walkway to pose for some pictures.

“Smile babe,” Jaemin whispers in his ear. 

Renjun feels more at ease feeling the heat of both his boyfriends surrounding him. He relaxes a little and allows them to direct him towards each of the cameras. He sighs in relief once they have reached the end of the carpet and are standing in the lobby waiting for the other three.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it,” Jeno says wrapping an arm around him.

“Only because you two were there with me,” Renjun says, “I would have bolted if it was just me.”

“Well,” Jaemin says, “good thing we were there then.”

They meet up with the rest of the group and head to their seats. Johnny and Jaehyun are already there and greet them with smiles and good lucks. Jeno and Jaemin win the first awards of the night. They accept them with smiles and the grace of two professionals. Renjun can’t help but be a little jealous of the fact that they get to go up to accept their awards together and if he wins he will be on his own. 

“And now, here are the nominees for Photographer of the Year,” the MC says, causing Renjun to feel another wave of nausea. He smiles as his name is called and the camera pans to him.

“And the winner is -” there is a long pause, Renjun curses them, why do they need to drag this out any longer, “Huang Renjun.”

Renjun is frozen, not completely sure he heard correctly. He is pulled out of his shock by the two boys on either side of him enveloping him in a tight hug, each kissing his cheek and then pushing him to go accept his award. He feels awkward walking up to the stage, _don’t embarrass yourself_ he thinks to himself. He smiles at the presenter as he takes his trophy and heads to the podium.

“I am shocked to say the least,” He starts, “It was an honor just to be nominated for this award with so many talented photographers. I would like to take a moment to thank my company and Johnny for giving me the opportunity to spread my wings and taking a chance on me. I would also like to thank my Dream Team of stylists, Ten, Taeyong, and Donghyuck, for always humoring me and seeing my vision. Most importantly, I would like to thank Jeno and Jaemin, for allowing me to see out my vision, for going along with my crazy ideas, for being my muses, and for showing me so much love and support. I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you. Thank you again.” 

The words came easier than he thought they would. They needed to be said. He wouldn’t have been able to do half of the things he had accomplished without each and every one of them. He was lucky to have each of them in his life. He heads back to his seat, trophy grasped tightly in his hand, and a shy smile on his face. He accepts the congratulations from the people he passes, but wants nothing more than to be squished between his boys again.

“Are you crying?” Renjun says when he gets back to his seat and notices his glassy eyed boyfriends.

“Your speech was beautiful,” Jaemin says, slightly choked up.

“I meant every word of it,” Renjun says, wiping the tears off both boys' cheeks.

The ride back to the apartment was rowdy to say the least. All six boys had indulged in a few too many beverages at the ceremony and were admiring all the trophies lined up on the seat. They all pile into the elevator, Renjun squished right where he likes to be between his two boys. 

“Surprise,” Everyone yells when they exit the elevator.

Renjun looks around in shock. The apartment had been decorated in streamers and balloons, a giant banner had been hung sporting a “CONGRATULATIONS” message, and there was food and drink laid out everywhere. 

“Do you like it?” Jaemin whispers into his ear.

Renjun just nods, teary eyed and shocked.

“How did you pull this together?” He asks the two boys next to him, “Especially since we didn’t know I was going to win.”

“We have our ways,” Jeno winks at him.

“Thank you,” Renjun says before he is dragged off to enjoy the party by Donghyuck.

This celebration is bigger than the last one. People Renjun works with are there as well as some that Jeno and Jaemin work with. People are laughing and congratulating him. Renjun can’t help but be overwhelmed with emotion by all of it. He walks out to the balcony to get some air and is soon joined by Jeno and Jaemin.

“Thank you,” Renjun says, “For everything. You both have given me so much in such a short time.”

“You have given us more than you can even imagine,” Jeno smiles.

“I love you,” Renjun says, “I love you both so much.”

Renjun has known he loves them from pretty much the moment he met them, but this was the first time he has told them out loud.

“We love you too Renjun,” Jaemin says.

“So very much,” Jeno adds.

The two boys pull Renjun in closer. The three of them share passionate kisses, putting all of the love they feel for each other into every press of the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of the regular story.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter - but I had some family events and to be honest...I don't really want this to end...so procrastination at it's finest.
> 
> There will be an epilogue posted soon!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read the story, went on the journey with out three love birds, and who commented the whole way through.
> 
> The epilogue should be posted in the next day or so.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story as a whole.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin...or should I say end...I just want to say a quick thank you.
> 
> This is short but oh so very sweet!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Happy 1 year anniversary,” Jeno says as the three boys walk onto the beach where they first became official. Where they first became complete.

“Happy Anniversary,” Renjun smiles back. He had insisted on not being surprised this time, as the two boys liked to still do.

The three of them make their way to the middle of the beach to set up the blanket and set out the picnic. 

This past year has been the best year of his life. He had met the two boys he loves the most in the world, won an award for all his hard work, made a name for himself in the industry, and moved into the penthouse permanently. He now is one of the most highly requested photographers in the industry. He has gotten to work with a multitude of different models and many projects, much to Jeno and Jaemin’s dismay, though they do take up a majority of his schedule.

Renjun is brought out of his musings by Jaemin feeding him a strawberry. They had planned to spend the whole day at their spot - but they got a later start than they planned - let’s just say they got a little carried away this morning.

“What are you thinking about there Junnie?” Jeno asks him.

“Just everything that has happened this year and how happy I am,” Renjun smiles.

“It has been quite a year hasn’t it,” Jaemin smiles.

The three enjoy their lunch, chatting and sharing kisses every once in a while. After lunch they head to the waterfall where they share more kisses and end up in an epic splash war. Around sunset they decide to head to the top of the waterfall. Renjun grabs his bag and walks up hand in hand with his two boys. 

The three watch as the sun starts to set. The sky changes colors to the same pinks, purples, and oranges they observed just a year ago.

“Should we take a picture?” Jeno asks, pulling out his phone.

“Is this the start of a tradition?” Renjun laughs.

“It can be,” Jeno smiles. The three boys wrap their arms around each other.

“Ok,” Jeno says, “On three. 1, 2….3” and just like last year Jaemin and Jeno turn on three to kiss each of Renjun’s cheeks. Renjun laughs at his boyfriends antics and then turns to give them each a proper kiss on the lips.

They all walk to a dry spot on the rocks and take a seat to watch the rest of the sunset.

“I have something for you guys,” Renjun says, pulling his bag closer to him.

He pulls out a gift bag and hands it to the boys to open together. They pull out a book. The book is a light brown leather and on the front cover is the picture they took a year ago at this very spot. The two boys smile and flip through the book. There are pictures they have taken throughout the year, as well as sketches that Renjun has done throughout their time together.

“Junnie,” Jaemin says in amazement, “This is beautiful.”

“It’s perfect actually,” Jeno says, “I can’t wait to fill it with more memories.”

“I just wanted to show you how thankful I am for everything you have given me this past year. To thank you for all of the love you have shown me. You two are the most important people in my life,” Renjun says, sincerity laced in every word, “I only hope I can show you as much love as you have both shown me.”

“Junnie, you have shown us just as much if not more love than we have shown you,” Jeno says, “Thank you for coming into our life and completing our puzzle. For being the piece that we knew we were missing but didn’t know how to find.”

The three share a few more passionate kisses, putting all of their feelings into each one. Renjun sits squished between the two, head on Jeno’s shoulder, and fingers intertwined with Jaemin's. The watch as the sun fully sets making way for the night sky, looking at each and every start in the sky. They commit this moment to their memories, just one of the thousands of more moments they plan to share together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who read this story. I am proud of the way this turned out and I am glad that so many of you enjoyed it. I loved seeing comments from all of you on every chapter.
> 
> With the state that the world is in right now I just wanted to put something out to take your mind off of things even for a few minutes or however long it took to read an update. Something wholesome, sweet, and full of fluff. 
> 
> To all of my readers - I wish the best for all of you - I hope you find your fairy tale, your white knight(s), your badass babes, or whatever your preference is. I hope you are all happy!
> 
> Thank you for coming along on this journey with me. I have another story in the works - but it will probably be a bit until I post it - I like to start posting once I'm finished writing and I have been lacking a spark of inspiration lately.
> 
> Thank you all again!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot.  
> 19 Chapters, 95 pages, and 32,000 words later...this is what we get.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story - I am trying to improve my writing and find a style that I like and any constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> It's taking a lot to not just post all of the chapters now - so I will probably update a couple of times a week.
> 
> Comment and Kudos always welcome!!


End file.
